


The Distraction

by SherryBaby14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Complete, Dark!Smut, Dark!Steve Rogers - Freeform, Dual POVs, F/M, Fear, Innocent Reader, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, OOC Steve Rogers, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stalking, scared, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: This is based on a request for a dark!Steve Rogers and an Innocent Reader.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS! THIS IS A DARK OOC STEVE ROGERS. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS IS TRIGGERING FOR YOU IN ANY WAY 
> 
> Also, please remember that the reader is "innocent" because it would be very easy to ask why you don't fight back...

Don’t move to New York. It’s dirty. When you arrived you bleached your tiny apartment from floor to ceiling and kept hand sanitizer on you at all times. 

Don’t move to New York. The people are mean. You weren’t outgoing anyway, it was easy to keep to yourself. Who cares that you made no friends over the past year? You didn’t even keep in contact with the ones you had from back home. Your monthly phone calls to your parents turned into monthly e-mails after your latest nephew was born those dwindled too. They were busy with their newest grandson. You were never their favorite child. 

Don’t move to New York. It’s dangerous. You tried a self-defense class, but it wasn’t for you. The thought of hurting anyone, whether they deserved it or not, was almost foreign to you. Besides, you would never react in time. Instead, you never left your apartment after dark, avoided eye contact with strangers and kept to yourself.

Don’t move to New York. It’s expensive. There was no denying that fact. Outside of your main career, you worked side jobs on the weekend. It was the easiest way to keep up with the rent and still have some money in savings.

For all the reasons not to live in the giant city, there were a few good ones. First of all, your main job was a great starting point, but soon after your arrival, you realized you were not stand out material. You didn’t think your bosses knew your name, every time you finished a project someone else took credit for your work. You had a feeling your bosses knew since they never fired you, but it also meant the odds of moving up were slim. 

The second reason was the sense of freedom. You were the sixth of seven children in a strict household. Growing up you followed all the rules, but your parents seemed to pay more attention to all of your siblings. When you announced your decision to move outside of the four complaints above they just shrugged and waved you off. Now the only rules you followed were the ones you imposed on yourself, but you were starting to feel like they were stricter than the ones your parents enforced. Maybe the freedom was an illusion and you would have been better off moving back to the middle of nowhere. Nobody missed you or wanted you back though. You sighed and shook your head. 

“Good morning Miss.” The man pulled a bouquet of flowers out of one of the black buckets in front of you. “How much for this one?”

“Thirty dollars.” You looked at the array of flowers, knowing the same bunch would cost five dollars top back in your hometown.

“Sheesh. Back where I’m from this would have cost a nickel.” The man laughed.

You looked up at him, sure the cheap paper the flowers were wrapped in would cost more than that. Your eyes locked with him for a split second and your heart felt like it was going to burst out of your chest. You dropped your gaze, hoping he would not interpret your stare as rude. It was Steve Rogers, Captain America himself. You didn’t know how to respond. The last few months you manned the flower stand inside the lobby of Stark Towers on the weekend. Never once had you seen anyone famous, not that you paid attention to the people walking by, that would be rude. 

“I didn’t mean to frighten you.” He reached out and put a hand on your shoulder. “Are you alright?” 

His hand felt like a burning weight. You lurched backward and nodded your head. 

“I’m fine.” You kept your eyes on the ground. “I am sorry Sir, but I don’t set the prices.”

“That’s alright. I was only teasing.” Steve reached into his back pocket he set two twenties on the counter in front of you. “Thank you, and keep the change.” 

You gave a small nod and grabbed the cash. Without lifting your head, you went to the register and dropped both bills inside. You thought you heard him let out a sigh as he turned away. You pinched your eyes shut, certain you’d just embarrassed yourself beyond reproach with America’s favorite son. 

~~~ 

Steve cracked his jaw as he rode the elevator up. He didn’t like the way she flinched when he touched her, but outside of that, he enjoyed everything about their interaction. The way she kept her eyes down, how she was almost scared of him, and he particularly liked her use of the word Sir. He licked his lips at the memory and felt his cock grow in his pants. He shut his eyes and shook the memory away, having to save it for later.

The doors opened with a ding and Steve was not surprised to see Nat waiting for him on the other side. 

“You’re late.” She unfolded her arms and started walking. “What’s with the flowers? One of your fans corner you?” 

“No.” That was the reaction Steve normally got, which is what made Y/N’s response so intriguing. “You want em?”

“Come on, there has to be a special girl waiting at home for the Captain America to drop them off?” Nat glanced over her shoulder.

Steve plopped the flowers in a trash can as they continued walking down the hall, knowing the action would be enough of a response for Nat.

“Alright.” She looked forward. “I’ll stop asking.” 

They arrived at the conference room and she pushed the doors open to show the rest of the team sitting around the table. 

“Nice of you to join us.” Tony pointed towards the tech. “There’s only a terrorist at loose in the city we have to stop.” 

“Why wasn’t I informed of this first?” Steve glared at Director Fury.

“You’re the one who wanted more privacy.” Tony twisted the chair. “You move out of the Tower, you don’t get information as fast. Now let’s stop swinging our dicks and listen to the details so we can form a plan.” 

Steve scowled. Tony was right, but as Captain and the leader of the Avengers Steve should have been the first informed and already presenting his plan of attack. Once they had the situation under control he and Fury would be having a little chat.

~~~ 

“I TOLD YOU TO CUT LEFT!” Steve slammed his fist on the table. “Then like a showboat you have to move right. You almost got people killed!”

“But I didn’t.” Clint stood up from the table. “We stopped the bad guy with zero casualties.”

“No.” Steve shook his head. “We got lucky, running in there like a bunch of lone rangers! There was no teamwork, nobody paid any attention to the plan. All of you went after the man like you were there by yourself. That is NOT how a team works.”

Steve stood up straight and ran his hand over his head. Tony, Nat, Clint, and Fury all staring at him. 

“Have you all lost your minds?” He looked around the room at the shocked faces. “Tony, you just ran into the man with your suit, what if he didn’t drop the detonator? The entire building would’ve blown!”

“But it didn’t.” Tony shook his head. “This is a win for us Captain.”

“Director Fury.” Steve went around the table. “You saw the footage. Admit that I am right, we are not working as a team.” 

“It was a little rusty, I will give you that.” Fury held up his hands. “But this isn’t wartime. It’s peacetime. Your first mission of this level in months, I’m putting it in the win category.” 

“It’s always wartime.” Steve didn’t understand how nobody else could see that. “If we let our guard down if we’re not prepared another one will pop up.” 

“And what do you think we’re doing?’ Tony laughed. “Was today not being prepared? Stopping that from happening?”

Steve started to respond, but it was as if his voice caught in his throat. He stood agasp, unsure how to respond. 

“I need some air.” Steve went straight to the balcony. 

He leaned over the edge and tried to hide his disappointment at the team. Not only did they perform poorly, but then they couldn’t take criticism. What happened when a real threat hit? One even more severe than today? They would be crushed like ants. 

“Hey.” Tony walked outside and leaned next to Steve.

“If you’re going to tell me I’m wrong you can save it.” The anger was out of Steve’s voice. “I won’t change my mind.” 

“I know you won’t.” Tony spun around so his back was against the railing. “I don’t expect you to. But can I give you some advice?” 

“I’m sure I’ve heard it before.” Steve turned around with Tony. The sun was starting to set, and he wanted to avoid the glare.

“See those people in there?” Tony pointed through the glass to Clint, Nat, and Fury. “They are as much type A personalities as the two people out here. If Banner and Thor were here today, that would make two more type As. Well, maybe not Thor, I’m not even sure what sort of personalities Asgard has.”

“So?” Steve was well aware he was competitive, controlling, task-oriented, maybe even hostile from time to time. Almost a textbook definition. 

“So all of them have found ways to curb their less than pleasant personality traits.” Tony pushed up his sunglasses. “Clint focuses on his family, coaches every little league sport possible and those kids play like machines. Nat has a very active private life where she takes out her aggression on people who want to have it taken out. Fury spends every waking second worrying about and building SHIELD like it’s a precious baby. Banner focuses his energy on either finding a cure or helping starving children. I can’t keep it straight anymore.

“And I build shit in my spare time, which is every second I am not doing this.” Tony pushed off the railing. “What do you do Cap? The Avenger’s cannot be your only outlet or you will blow us up from the inside. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“You’re saying I need a hobby?” Steve raised an eyebrow. 

“Not a hobby.” Tony started towards the door. “An obsession. One that will let you work out some of those control issues, so you don’t keep busting in here ready to take over a split heads open whenever things don’t go your way.” 

Steve glanced around the room and noticed the three inside were saying goodbye. They all had other places to be and things to do. All Steve had on schedule for the evening was getting in a workout and reviewing the tapes from today’s mission, studying them for errors. He hated to admit it, but maybe Tony had a point.

“Do you have any suggestions?” Steve kicked off the balcony and followed Tony. 

“I’m not sure.” Tony shook his head. “But I don’t think a guitar is going to cut it. You need something where you are in complete control, that requires a time commitment.”

Steve wasn’t sure if the idea had always been there, buried in the back of his mind, and Tony’s words just brought it to the forefront or if it was a branch new concept. He’d hoped for the later but was certain it was former. Maybe it was time to embrace that part of himself, the piece he denied existed for so long. 

Hearing the words complete control made his pants twinge and one face come to mind. The girl who worked the flower stand


	2. Chapter 2

“How much for the flowers?” Steve Rogers held up the bouquet, the same one he bought every Sunday for the past two months. 

“Thirty dollars.” You kept your eyes to the ground.

“You know, I ask the same question each week, and the answer never changes.” He set forty on the counter. “Don’t you get sick of me asking?”

You shook your head and grabbed the money. Truthfully the man made you more nervous than any other customer and you wished he wouldn’t stop by at all. He was much larger in person and even though you were on a platform behind the flowers he still made you feel so small.

“Well, have a good day Y/N.” He didn’t take the change as he turned towards the elevator.

You glanced up, watching him walk away from behind, then you looked down at your shirt. There was no name tag. One of the other flower guards must have told him your name. You didn’t like that. 

Sundays were much slower than Saturdays at the flower booth. You weren’t sure why your boss kept it open. Most of Stark’s employees had the day off. The ones who came in on Saturdays often picked up flowers on their way out, eager to give their wives sorry for working the weekend presents, but the few who worked Sundays weren’t the family type. Much like you, they had nobody to rush home to. 

You picked up the paperback you stuffed between the flower buckets and took a seat, glad for a distraction from the rest of the afternoon. Soon your watch beeped. You put the bookmark back in place and stuck the novel in your bag. Thirty minutes until closing. You started taking down the display, sorting through the leftover bouquets. Some of them would be tossed by the morning crew, but only in a dumpster far away from the stand covered in coffee grounds. People wouldn’t pay for the flowers if they knew they could pick them from the garbage for free. 

The thought always made you a little sad. Cut flowers didn’t have that long of a shelf life, but it seemed better to wilt away on someone’s kitchen table then to die surrounded by garbage. A half-hour later you were closed up. You pulled on your jacket and gloves, winter always made you a little nervous. New York was a dangerous place and you hated being outside after the sunset. 

You took a breath and calmed yourself. There was still a half an hour until the sunset and your apartment was twenty minutes away. Besides, the bad people didn’t like to be out in the cold any more than you did. Statistically, there was much more crime in the warmer months. 

Throwing your bag over your shoulder you started towards the main entrance, it was only about fifty feet from your booth, you didn’t even have to go through security. When you stuck your hand out to push the door it didn’t budge and you almost walked straight into the glass. 

Weird, it wasn’t normally locked. You shrugged and moved on to the next one. It was locked as well. The glass lobby had at least ten sets of doors and you started making your way down. All of them were locked. 

There wasn’t anyone else in the lobby. The newspaper stand closed at noon on Sundays and all the other businesses were past security and had access to the staff exits. This was a pain in the ass, but not a huge deal. You stayed calm as you turned and walked across the open space towards the security desk. 

Someone was always seated there, but your heart started to race when you saw the space was empty. 

“Hello?” You called passed the security desk. “HELLO?”

You leaned over and saw the guard chatting with one of the coffee shop girls, a place important enough to actually be a Stark brand and not a lobby dweller. The guard looked annoyed.

“I’ll be right back.” He held up a finger to the barista and started towards you, shaking his head with pressed lips. “Can I help you?”

“All the doors are locked.” You pointed to the glass. “I can’t get out.”

“Those doors are never locked.” The guard crossed his arms. “Mr. Stark wants his employees to have access to their workspaces 24/7. It’s part of the Stark Industry Motto: Be open when genius strikes.”

“Yeah, I skipped the autobiography.” You glanced at your watch, twenty-two minutes until sundown. “Can you unlock the doors for me?”

You didn’t mean to sound so snotty, you dropped your gaze and brought your hand to your forehead. 

“I’m sorry, I just really want to get home.” You took a deep breath. “Could you please help me unlock the doors?”

The guard gave you a look you were used to, pity. His eyes went soft and he nodded his head. He moved to the desk and started typing on the screen. 

“It says they’re unlocked.” His pity was turning back to annoyance. “Everything is on a computer system here.”

“Please.” You pointed behind you. “Just come take a look.” 

He rolled his eyes but came out from behind the desk.

“I was about to score myself a free coffee and a date.” He led the way. “And I could use both right now Lady.”

“I’m sorry.” Your stomach cringed, you hated to bother the man. 

“Not as sorry as I am.” He shook his head and reached the doors. “Here we go.”

His arms went forward against the glass, but they didn’t budge. You were almost grateful, feeling somewhat vindicated at your request to bother him.

“Hmmm.” He moved over and tried the next set. “Weird.”

The guard grabbed a walkie-talkie from his belt.

“Can I get someone from IT on the line. There’s a malfunction with the front doors. Computer says they’re unlocked, but that doesn’t seem to be the case.” Ignoring you the guard rotated back towards the desk. 

You looked out the glass to see the sun setting. Seventeen minutes until it would be all the way down. 

“Excuse me, Sir.” You caught up with the guard. “I really need to get home. How long will this take?”

“No clue.” The guard sat back down. “It’s never happened before.”

“Hey, we’re seeing no problem with it from our end.” A voice carried over the walkie-talkie. 

“Like I said, the computers are showing them up, but they won’t open.” The guard responded. “Can you send someone down from maintenance?”

“We’ll send Winston down.” The voice was followed by static. 

“I’m sorry Sir, but is there another exit?” You glanced as the sun continued to drop.

“What? You have a fear of wide open warm spaces?” He signaled to the lobby.

“No. I just, I need to get home.” You bit your lip.

You could hail a cab, but that meant getting in a car with a stranger and wasting money. You didn’t make much guarding the flowers, and spending cash to get home from your second job defeated the purpose of having one. 

“Do you have a badge?” He asked.

“No.” You shook your head.

“Without a badge, or clearance I can’t let you past this desk.” He waved his hand. “Why don’t you have a seat? I’m sure maintenance will get this taken care of.”

Your heart raced and you opened your mouth to respond, but shut it before words came out. With a furrowed brow you nodded your head and moved to the seat. The guard was just doing his job, you didn’t want to bother him any more than you already had. 

The doors would be open soon and you would be on your way home. That was all there was to it. You crossed your arms, giving yourself a reassuring hug. One quick walk home after dark wouldn’t kill you. Lots of people were out after dark, staying indoors was only your paranoia acting up. That’s what you told yourself as you tried to keep your anxiety under control.

Two maintenance and one IT worker later the doors were opened. Dusk was quick in the winter months and the night sky was already dark. You mumbled thank yous as you left Stark tower, wanting to rush out of there before you changed your mind on the taxi. 

By walking you were choosing money over safety, but you told yourself the cab wasn’t necessarily any safer, the driver could be a serial killer for all you knew, so with your head down you started your walk home. 

Most of it would be fine. You stayed on the busy street of Stark Tower, but soon the skyscrapers vanished and the overpriced tiny apartments would start appearing. Yours was ten blocks down a side street. It wasn’t a bad neighborhood, but it wasn’t the safest. 

When you made it to the turn you paused. The street looked so dark. You wished there were more street lights in the area, but you knew New York had limited resources and they were not about to be focused on an area someone with your salary could afford. 

Nobody would be interested in robbing someone like you anyway. They’d walk away with a few dollars and a prepaid flip phone. You were just being paranoid. With your eyes on the ground, you turned and entered the darkness of the side street. 

The street seemed unnaturally quiet, especially compared to the busy traffic behind you. There were cars parked up and down, almost shielding the curb from the view of the street. Not another soul was out, but some of the apartments had lights on or TVs illuminating the drapes. 

Creek. You snapped your head behind you, but your eyes didn’t make out anything in the dark. There was nobody there. You faced forward and increased your pace, glancing at the intersection without stopping. It would be unlikely to see a car cross, so you didn’t feel guilty not looking both ways. 

As you went further down the street your sense of safety decreased, the roar of the city life getting further and further behind you. Every now and then you swore you heard footsteps following you, but when you stole a glance nobody was there. 

It was creepy enough that you almost broke into a run, but that would likely draw more attention and you didn’t want any of your neighbors to think of you as any odder than they already did. 

Finally, your apartment building came into view, of course, the light outside was out, but you were so close to getting inside. Then you would be safe. Without slowing down you reached into your bag and pulled out your keys. Your hands shook as you readied the exterior one. You had it extended in front of you when you reached the door, sliding it right into the lock. 

The image of someone right behind you flashed across your mind as you yanked the door open and slammed in behind you. Your breathing was heavy; you hadn’t realized you were holding it in. You shut your eyes and leaned back against the door, now certain nobody was following you or on the other side. 

You almost laughed at yourself but didn’t feel that level of comfort yet. Your apartment was on the ground floor and you walked down the hall, eager to get inside. You needed to get ready for Monday morning at your main job but wondered if you had the time to take a bath. Relaxing in a warm tub sounded luxurious. 

You undid the two locks on your door and walked inside. As always you set your bag on the kitchen table and flipped the light. Nothing happened and you let out a sigh, shutting the door behind you and turning the locks. First getting trapped at work and now a light bulb being out. It was not your lucky day. 

You started towards the hall, certain you had a spare in the linen closet. Before you could flip on that switch an arm wrapped around your side. You sucked in a breath to scream when there was a slight poke in your neck. 

“You’re late.” A familiar voice you couldn’t place came out of the darkness. 

Whatever they gave you worked before the noise left your throat and you slipped into unconsciousness before you had time for another thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to stress that the reader is innocent because it would be very easy to read and wonder why she didn't fight back.... ALSO, TRIGGER WARNINGS. Please read the tags. If you don't like these stories just don't read.

Drip. Drip. Drip. The noise woke you. Your head felt fuzzy and a strange sense of grogginess flooded your senses. Did you forget to turn off the sink? Was there a leak in the plumbing? You let out a sigh, knowing the landlord wouldn’t get around to fixing it and you would end up YouTubing a solution.

You ran your hand across the sheets and a small smile spread across your face. They were extra soft this morning. In fact, your whole bed was more comfortable than normal. Almost as if you were sleeping on a cloud. You gripped down on the sheets and balled them into your fist. This wasn’t right. They were never this soft.

All grogginess left in an instant and you sat up on the bed. This wasn’t your bed. It wasn’t your apartment either. The room was large and finished, with white walls and grey carpeting. A glance around showed no windows. The bed was at least a king size and you were under a white comforter. You were still in jeans and a t-shirt, the last thing you wore to the flower shop. 

You threw the comforter off and saw your socks and shoes were gone. The bed was in the corner of the room and on the exact opposite side had a turn. You climbed to the far side of the bed and started to shimmy off. As soon as your feet touched the carpet the sound of the door opening flooded your ears and you froze.

Your eyes were directed at the turn, and the sound confirmed it led to a stairwell. Someone was coming and you didn’t know whether to wait or hide. The only hiding spot would be under the bed and whoever brought you there would find you in an instant, but maybe it was better to stay still. Before you could decide the tall blond man stepped around the corner and locked eyes with you.

Too much was happening for your brain to process it all. How did you end up here? Steve Rogers was a good guy, right? Did he rescue you? He started towards you with a bottle of water in his hand and suddenly your dry throat was all you could think of. It took a lot of self-control not to reach out for the water bottle. 

“Here.” He handed it to you as he took a seat next to you on the bed. “I’m sure you’re thirsty.”

You took the bottle with shaky hands and unscrewed the lid. Steve brought his hand behind you and started to rub your back as you lifted the beverage to your lips. The action made you jump and automatically scoot away, but his palm gripped your hip in the process and pulled you closer to him. 

“We’ll have to work on those reactions.” He laughed.

You didn’t understand what he was saying and turned slightly to look at him.

“Drink.” He started tilting the water bottle. 

Unsure of anything else to do you let the water fill your mouth and swallowed. 

“I’m sure you have lots of questions Y/N.” Steve’s hand relaxed and he started to rub your back. “I’ll answer what I think it appropriate, but I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

After taking another gulp you lowered the water. You were not a talker and avoided asking questions. Too many ran through your mind and the pressure of picking the right one terrified you almost as much as the unknown. 

“Shhhhh.” Steve pulled you closer to him and your shaking got worse. “You’re safe here. I promise. I am not going to hurt you.” 

You lowered your head and tried to calm yourself down. Not fighting him you found yourself cradled to his chest as he rubbed your back. You shut your eyes and tried to focus. What was the last thing you could remember before waking up? Leaving work. There was a problem with the doors. Was that it? 

“The first time I saw you I knew you needed someone to protect you, to look out for you, to care for you in a way that you were not caring for yourself.” His head dipped down and you swore you felt him sniff your hair.

Being this close made you uncomfortable and you wanted to push away, but right now you needed to remember. The walk home. You made it out of the building. Did someone abduct you on the street? Did Steve save you from an attack?

“Then I learned more about you Y/N.” Steve’s hand stroked the back of your neck. “You were so isolated. No friends, no family who you were in contact with, you work all the time just to make ends meet. The way those people bossed you around at work, not realizing the proper way to treat you.” 

Did your work treat you like that? Images of being yelled at and the snickers of your co-workers flashed in your head. You had to shut them out. Remember. The lightbulb was out. You made it home. 

“I’m the opposite Y/N. I want to give you the commands you crave and the attention you need. I won’t exploit you like the others. I will show you how you can live your best life.” 

His words melted away and all you could hear was one sentence over and over again. You’re late. A tremor started in your core and spread out as you lifted your head, your body shaking on its own accord. Steve's arm slid out from behind you and his hands took each of your forearms as you pulled away. He was speaking, but you couldn’t hear what he was saying. 

You struggled with whether or not to make eye contact with the man. You tried to lift your head, but as soon as his chin came into view it was too much and your eyes started to water. He continued to speak, but instead of listening you waited for a pause, not wanting to interrupt him. 

“You took me.” It was impossible to tell if it came out as a whisper or a scream. When he didn’t respond you repeated yourself. “You took me.” 

There was a heavy silence and you almost regretted speaking. 

“I did.” Steve’s voice went stern.

Ice went through your veins and there was no holding back the sob. Your tears started to flow and before the first one fell Steve scooped you up and pulled you into his lap, his strong arms encasing you and pulling you against him. 

“Cry all you need to Y/N.” Steve held you tight. “I’ll hold you as long as this takes, but soon you’ll realize. This was for your own good.”

You wanted to rage and scream, push away from him. How could he comfort you when he was the cause of your terror? But the fear was too strong and his embrace too warm and you found yourself crying against his chest, your hands forming tiny fists in his shirt. 

“It won’t seem like it at first, but I promise, eventually you will be happy with me.” One of Steve’s arms gripped your waist and his other rubbed you back. “You will be happier than you ever thought possible.” 

He leaned over you, almost cocooning your body in his lap and started placing light kisses on the top of your head in between softly speaking words of comfort. Your head swam, but all you could do was cry. You never thought of yourself as strong or a fighter, but the fact you weren’t screaming and kicking this man with all your might only confirmed that and you felt weaker than ever resulting in even more sobs.

“I’m right here baby.” Steve placed another kiss on your head. “Let it all out.” 

There was no way to tell how much time passed as you stayed in his lap, soaking his shirt with your tears. His hold never faltered and he continued to comfort you with small praises and promises. 

“You’re so beautiful.” 

“You’re like an angel.”

“I’ll take such good care of you.”

His words should have scared you more, but as the time passed your shaking stopped. You told yourself it was wrong to find any sort of comfort from him, the cause of your problems, but your body did not listen to your brain and soon the tears dried up as well. 

The hand that was rubbing your back went ran up your arm and to your shoulder. His fingers traced your neck as they went under your chin, his grip on you relaxing. Steve started to tilt your head up, but the thought of looking him in the eye was too much. Would he look as wicked as he should or would his appearance match the soothing he was bringing on you? You pinched your lids shut, refusing to look. 

“Don’t worry Doll. You don’t have to look if you don’t want to.” 

You were grateful for the permission to keep your eyes shut, but when you felt his lips softly press against yours you regretted your decision. Your arms came up to push him away, but his hand moved to the back of your head, keeping you in place. 

What was happening? His lips parted and his tongue moved into your mouth and you squeaked in his lap, trying to wiggle backward. He attempted to coax your tongue into action against his, but you froze as the horror returned and you went frigid. 

Steve’s hand dropped and he scooped you up and moved you back on to the bed, laying you down in the process, his body next to yours. 

“We will work on these reactions Y/N.” Steve kissed down your chin to your neck. “Eventually your mind will admit you love them as much as your body does.” 

His fingers went down your body, between your breasts, and over your stomach. He stopped at your jeans and started undoing your buckle. You flinched and grabbed his wrist, your hand feeling so tiny around him. Looking down you opened your eyes and shook your head.

“This is going to happen Y/N.” Steve lifted his head but didn’t move his hand. The gentleness from his voice was gone. “I would rather not have to restrain you, but I will if that will make it easier.”

What happened to not hurting you? What sort of hero does this? Stop! All these thoughts circled you, but his words seared into your mind. This was going to happen. Restraints. The thought of being tied down made you panic and your fingers slipped off his wrist.

“Good girl.” Steve resumed kissing your neck and his fingers undid your button. 

His hand dipped under your jeans and slid them off your hips. You wanted to pinch your legs together, but his movement was too quick and soon your pants were on the floor. 

His fingers ran back up your leg, barely touching you as they traced your thighs and went up your stomach, the time underneath your shirt. You let out a whimper and flinched as he pushed the garment up. 

“Soon you’re going to admit how much you crave my touch.” He pulled this shirt over your bra and you did not fight him as he pulled you upwards and the t-shirt came off and landed on the floor. “I’ll help you see how much happier you can be.” 

You turned your head to the side and felt tears forming, unable to comprehend exactly what was going on. Steve’s hand was under your chin, moving your face back towards his, you shut your eyes still afraid to look at him. He stroked your face.

“I know this is hard right now.” He kissed your lips lightly. “I’m only showing you what it is you really want.” 

“I don’t.” You choked out the words. “I don’t want any of this.” 

“Your body does.” Steve’s hand touched your stomach and started moving downwards.

His fingers slipped under the waistband of your panties. You let out a gasp at started to sit up, but he positioned himself on top of you, the weight of him pushing your back down. His mouth started to lick and suck your clavicle as his hand continued to dip lower. 

“You will learn to trust me.” He spoke between running his mouth across you. “Don’t fight it Y/N.” 

His palm reached your sex and it was too late to shut your legs. When a finger ran down your slit a whimper escaped your throat, but it continued downward and slid inside you with ease, causing your whimper to turn into a moan. 

“See? Your body is ready for mine.” Steve pulled his finger out and there was a strange absence. 

Your pussy had a slight burn, but you didn’t focus on it for long since when his hand pulled away your underwear came off with it. Steve sat up in the process and pulled off his shirt as he pushed your panties over your knees, and tossed them on the floor. 

Shame filled you and you brought your hands to your face, wanting to bury yourself under the pillow. How could you have been aroused? Steve’s hand was back on your knee and the sound of him underdressing was coupled with the bed moving. Even without looking you knew the only item of clothing left was your bra. 

The bed shifted again and Steve’s hand’s parted your legs as he positioned himself between them. 

“I won’t force you to look at me, but I would love to see your beautiful face.” He touched the back of your hands and gently pushed them down.

You pinched your eyes shut as they fell away and you were exposed to him again. His lips met yours and again parted while his tongue slid into your mouth. Then you felt it, him against your entrance. Panic filled you and you thought about trying to run away again, but before you could react he pushed forward and his tip broke through your walls. 

It was much bigger than his finger and you winced, turning your head to the side and breaking the kiss. 

“You’re so tight Y/N.” Steve pushed further. You brought your hands to your sides and gripped the sheets, biting your lip to stop from screaming. “Ugh.” 

Steve grunted as he dove deeper. You hoped he was almost finished, unsure you could take any more. He didn’t move and your chest was heavy with breath as your walls were stretched by him more than you thought you could handle. 

“Relax Baby.” A wet touch came between your legs and started to rub. 

The sensation made you squirm, unsure how to classify it. Steve was touching you in a way you were not familiar with. With his finger between your bodies, he worked the apex of your pussy, and a deeper tingle started to form. Soon instead of squirming away, you were rocking closer to him. 

“That’s it Y/N.” Steve pressed forward with his hand and his cock, spearing you more. 

This time your back arched, the pain dulled too much by what his hand was doing to you. Instead of making fists in the sheets because of pain you were needing something to grab on to, while his finger seemed to rub you in a magical way. He paused again and his mouth went back to your neck. 

Soon his rubbing made you squirm again. This time it was accompanied by a strange need. You wanted more. Words were not your strong suit so instead, you moved one hand from the sheets to his arm and squeezed. 

Steve let out another grunt and started rubbing you harder. You felt a fire spark inside of you, one that you weren’t sure required an extinguisher or an explosion. In fact, you didn’t know what you needed at all. You let your brain go quiet and tried to follow your instincts, squeezing harder onto Steve’s arm as your body worked against his hand. 

You could feel it forming. You weren’t sure what it was, but it was a necessity now, something you needed as much as air or water. And the only person who could supply it was Steve. The thought came with the completion and you didn’t hold back as the scream escaped you. You body convulsing under his for all different reasons as pleasure shot down to your toes. 

It was an indescribable feeling, one of pure bliss. You were gasping for air when his hand disappeared and with a final thrust, you moaned as he impaled his cock all the way inside of you. The fullness he brought caused an ache that made you pull yourself upwards, and press against him. The stretching so intense you grabbed ahold of him with all your might. 

“You are amazing Y/N.” Steve leaned forward, placing you against the mattress. “That was only the start. The things I’m going to show you.” 

Steve pulled out slightly and you moaned, unsure if his absence brought pain or relief. Soon he was back in again and started to work himself into a rhythm. 

“You are mine Y/N.” He kissed you as he rocked in and out. “Entirely mine.”

Your body started to feel like Jell-O as his motions caused aftershocks of pleasure mixed with pain. Soon his pace quickened and you winced, unsure you could handle much more. Steve let out a final groan and pulled you close, stilling while buried inside of you. 

His body had a slight shake to it now and both of you were breathing heavily, the only sound in the room. With a kiss on your forehead, he slid out of you, leaving an ache between your legs that was so foreign. You stayed on your back certain that sleep would come instantly.

“Y/N, you were a virgin?” There was a shock to Steve’s voice. 

This was the first time he asked you a direct question. You thought you had made that clear to him, but maybe not. Was it going to upset him? You didn’t want to lie and instead nodded your head. You kept your eyes down, only catching the side of him as he jumped off the bed. 

The shame returned again. You couldn’t deal with how wrong this situation was, but what was causing the need for tears again was the fact Steve just ran away, likely disgusted with you. Why would he want someone with no experience? In the back of your mind a voice whispered, be angry. He kidnapped you and forced himself on you, but it was like an echo in the distance. What was wrong with you?


	4. Chapter 4

You curled up in a ball. What was happening? Why was it happening so fast? You crossed your arms over your chest, hugging yourself. You pinched your eyes shut in the hopes to stop the tears. Were you crying because you were kidnapped? Or because you just lost your virginity? Because your body reacted positively to the experience? Or because your captor left you all alone? 

Everything felt heavy and you didn’t want to answer some of those questions. The bed dipped again and your eyes opened as you were scooped up in Steve’s arms. He’d called you Doll earlier, and right now that was how you felt as he carried you to the other end of the room. 

You went through a door you hadn’t noticed earlier. It led to a bathroom. Your thoughts had been so loud you didn’t hear the tub being filled, but the water was still on. The bathroom was grey tiled with a vanity and big mirror. There was a separate shower and the bath was large enough for two if not three people.

Steve stepped in the tub still holding you and lowered you into the water with him, twisting you so that your back was against his chest with his legs on either side of you. 

The lighting was soft and you thought the walls may have been painted light pink. It was almost comforting in here. You were kidnapped, this place was supposed to be a dungeon, but outside of the lack of windows, it was actually much nicer than your apartment. 

“You’re shaking.” He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you tighter against him so his chin was resting on your shoulder. “Is the water warm enough?”

You parted your lips to respond, but couldn’t think of the words for this straight up bizarre scenario. Why was he being so nice to you? He leaned forward, his arm stretched out to the spout turning the water hotter. 

“I know you’re probably scared, so I will let it slide for now, but when I ask a question I expect an answer Y/N.” He let his arm drape the side of the tub. “I said it before, but I meant it. I’m not going to hurt you. You’re safe with me.”

If your heart was a fist it was clenching. You did not believe him. After all, hadn’t he hurt you already? You always heard the first time would be painful, but wasn’t what just happened more pleasurable? You had too many questions.

He swept your hair to the side and placed a light kiss on your neck. The water rose higher and you were grateful for the bubbles covering your body. Not that he hadn’t already seen everything, but it gave you a sense of privacy that allowed you to relax a little. 

Steve must have sensed your change and he loosened his grip, nudging you forward from his chest. He reached his other arm out and shut off the water. You shut your eyes again, the sound of the water no longer drowning out the questions slamming around your brain. 

Then you felt something touch your back and tensed up again.

“Relax Doll.” He ran the soft foam over your shoulders. “It’s just a sponge.” 

You didn’t say anything since you weren’t sure what to say. 

“I am sorry. If I had known it was your first time I would have handled it differently.” He sighed as he continued to wash your back.

“By not attacking me?” You weren’t sure you asked the question out loud. 

Steve’s arm wrapped around you again and he yanked you back against him in one quick motion making the water slush.

“I don’t appreciate that tone Y/N.” His mouth was next to your ear again. 

Your vision flashed white with terror. The tears that dried up returned. You should stand up. Kick, scream, punch him. Shout for help. Scratch his eyes out. But instead, you did the exact opposite.

“I’m sorry.” The words were barely a whisper.

The grip around your midsection relaxed again and another kiss was placed on your neck. 

“Good girl.” He nudged you forward and continued washing your back. 

“Ask.” Steve pushed the sponge down your arm. 

You weren’t sure you heard him right. 

“Ask.” He repeated himself.

“Ask what?” There was too much you didn’t understand. What was happening? When was he going to take you home? Why did you orgasm? Where were you?

“Y/N. You’re getting worked up.” Steve dropped the sponge and pulled you back against him. “Breathe with me.”

His chest started to rise and fall against your back. You shut your eyes and realized that yours was moving much faster than his. 

“Calm down.” One of his arms was around your stomach, the other on your shoulder as he leaned back against the edge of the tub. “In and out, just like mine.” 

You did as you were told. It took a few seconds to match his rhythm, but you were familiar with panic attacks and knew if you didn’t slow your breathing you were going to pass out and right now that was the last thing you wanted. 

“You’re safe. Safer than you have ever been in your entire life.” Steve squeezed before running his hand down your shoulder. 

You still had your own arms crossed over your chest and weren’t about to change positions. But you did let your head fall back, trying to crank your neck up was too uncomfortable. 

“Ask any question you like Doll.” Steve kissed the top of your head.

You bit your lip. You were a quiet person regardless of this situation. The last time you spoke he yelled at you and you didn’t want to get yelled at again. 

“Alright.” Steve dipped his other hand under the water and rested it on your thigh. “Then I’ll ask a question. Are you sore?”

You didn’t say anything and he pushed down on your thigh and remembered his earlier comment. He expected answers. You didn’t want to find out what happened when he was upset. 

“No.” You shook your head. Why weren’t you sore? Was it the bath? Was it his skill? He was certainly large enough you should have been aching. 

“Good.” He dipped his fingers down your leg. “Did you enjoy yourself? On the bed with me?”

“No.” You shook your head again. 

“Don’t lie to me.” Steve pulled his hand, spreading your legs in the process. “Did you cum?” 

“No, I mean…yes… What is happening?” You tried to close your legs, but he already slid his palm so it was over your mound.

“I gave you a chance to ask questions. You didn’t take it.” Steve slid his other hand up, so it was on your chest. “Now it’s my turn.” 

You tried to push your arms tighter around yourself, but he was so much stronger than you, his finger could probably force you off and he easily cupped your breast. 

“You’re so beautiful Y/N.” He kissed your neck. “So perfect. And you’re mine. Only mine.” 

He pressed his palm down, pushing on your bundle of nerves and making you gasp. Your body reacted by moving one of your arms to the side of the tub and trying to stand up, but you didn’t move at all as Steve held you in place.

His hand ran over your breast up your décolletage to your neck. His hand felt gigantic as his fingers spread out, covering your entire throat. Steve applied a light pressure as his fingertips arrived at your chin and you turned your head to the side.

“Make you so happy.” He got the sentiment out before his lips were on yours.

Confusion. Fear. Panic. They swirled and muddled in your head. You didn’t know how to respond when his tongue glided against yours. His lips were soft and while your brain was unsure what to do your body was eager to melt into him. 

This was wrong. So wrong. You needed to fight. To run away. Not let your captor kiss you. Then you felt a poke at your lower back and remembered you weren’t the only one naked. The fog started to clear and you tried to pull yourself up, but Steve’s hand snaked behind your head and his other slid off your cunt to your hip. 

He kept your mouth pinned to his as he shot up in the tub, dragging you up with him by a single hand. It was like you weighed nothing to him. 

“Mmmmff.” You tried to pull away, but he kept you steady.

His mouth was still open and his tongue still danced against yours. His other hand was under your bottom and you were scared you were going to fall if you didn’t support yourself somehow. The only logical position was to wrap your slippery legs around him. 

“Mmmmm.” He let out a moan of approval and stepped out of the tub. 

You didn’t mean to send that signal, but if you dropped your legs you would fall to the tiled floor. You needed to support more of your weight before trying to stand and that meant wrapping your arms around Steve to steady yourself.

“MMMMM.” He moaned even louder into your mouth. 

No! You didn’t mean to send either of those messages. You tried to turn your head away from his, but he backed you up so you were against the wall. The hand that was behind your head vanished and you were able to tear your mouth free. 

“Stop!” You didn’t realize your breath was heavy. 

Steve had moved his hand between your bodies. You looked down to see he was positioning himself at your entrance again. You brought your hands to his chest to try and push him away. 

“See?” His tip entered you with ease. “See how quick your body responds to me?”

He let go of his cock and grabbed your wrists in one of his hands then brought them over your head against the wall. He pressed his forehead to yours as he started to spear you. Your legs were still wrapped around his waist, giving him nothing but easy access as he pushed inside of you. 

“So submissive Y/N.” He bottomed out and you felt unnaturally full. 

Submissive? What was he talking about? How could he do this to you? You had to find the courage to fight back. Why were you making this so easy for him? Right when you were about to pull your arms away he flexed against you and rubbed his pelvis against your most sensitive spot. 

Again your body betrayed you and you let out a squeal. It felt good. Much better than you wanted to admit.

“That’s right baby.” Steve pulled out a little before sliding right back into you. “I’m going to take care of you.” 

You didn’t mean to, but you pushed your hips forward, just a little to get the same sensation again. It was like your brain couldn’t comprehend what was happening so your body was on autopilot. Steve dropped his head to your neck and started kissing as he continued. Flex, thrust. Pulling out just a little before rocking back inside of you. 

“No, no no no no…” You said the words but you started swaying your hips faster to meet him, so unsure what you were doing or why you were doing it. 

“Oh yes.” Steve lifted his face and pressed it back against yours. 

You were trapped between the wall and him. There was no escaping. Was it really that wrong if you came again? Did you have a say in it anyway? 

“Don’t fight it.” Steve’s blue eyes bore into yours as he slid in and out of your pussy with no resistance. “Don’t fight me.”

Even if there was any fight left in you, his motions were too much. You were incapable of struggling against or towards anything. He felt too good. You didn’t have a chance to understand your thought before your eyes rolled back into your head and the coil in your stomach sprung free. 

“Mmmm.” Steve let out a grunt and dropped your hands. 

Your chest fluttered as your fingers landed on his shoulders. Your legs were incapable of supporting yourself at all and they started to fall. Steve moved so one of his hands held each of your thighs and started to grind harder inside of you. 

He pumped harder and then stilled. You knew his white juices were coating your womb and that should have scared you, but right now you were too numb to be concerned with anything, your body in a state of ecstasy and your mind in a place of shock.

~~~ 

This was not going to plan at all. Steve had spent weeks getting everything ready. He’d had her for less than twenty-four hours and already screwed up multiple times. 

He kept his hands underneath her as he withdrew from her pussy. Instead of setting her down he moved her so he could cradle her against his chest again. Her eyes were closed. He didn’t know if she was sleeping or just didn’t want to look at him again. 

Either way, Steve understood. He knew the first few times were going to be awkward for both of them. He thought it best to get her used to sexual activity right away.

He knew she was inexperienced, but never thought she would be a virgin. He didn’t think anyone over the age of seventeen was a virgin these days. 

After he found out, his plans for the night were thrown for a loop. He had intended to give her the rules. Make it known what he expected from her, but once he saw the red on his cock he realized it was her first time.

Steve meant it when he had no intention of hurting her. He was scared he’d done so already which is why he rushed to the bath. He hoped it would calm her muscles or soothe any ache.

Then when she almost had a panic attack and he calmed her down he got a strange surge of power. As if it were confirmation that this whole distraction was perfect. He was what she needed just as much as he needed her. 

He had no plans for taking her a second time either. But she looked so delicious and he could not help himself. Even though it wasn’t on point she was responding beautifully. 

She didn’t open her eyes when Steve set her down on the bed. He walked over to the main wall and hit the light switch, sending the room into total darkness. 

She needed sleep now. Steve was far from tired and eager to get back on track, but he had to be flexible with her. Besides, right now she was his number one priority and the two of them had time to figure this out together. 

He slid into bed next to her and pulled her against his chest. Y/N started to pull away, but Steve held her tighter. 

“No.” Steve intended on having her fall asleep in his arms every night. “Rest.”

He felt a wetness and heard a sniffle in the darkness. She was crying again. It broke his heart a little, but it would be worth it in the end. She would come around and realize everything he had done was with a reason. 

“Shhhh.” Steve rubbed her back, hoping she would drift off to sleep. 

“I’m…I….” Y/N was struggling more with her thoughts than Steve expected. He took that as a good sign. 

“You’re safe.” Steve kissed the top of her head. “You have nothing to worry about.” 

To his surprise, she lifted her head. He was intrigued. Whatever she was about to say it was important. 

“Baby…” The word left her lips and made a rush of adrenaline go to Steve’s heart.

Was she that submissive? Already calling him a pet name? No way. He expected some rebellion. She was trying to trick him. Did she really think he was that naïve? He knew that she was going to require some punishments to correct her behavior, but he thought with her nature they would be at a minimum. If she thought for a second he was going to buy this act he was going to have to set her straight. 

“I mean…I’m not…” Her voice shook.

Steve realized what she meant and calmed down.

“Don’t worry.” Steve pressed her head back down against his chest. “No baby.” 

He expected her to ask a follow-up, but she accepted his answer and dropped her head. He smiled at her show of trust. There was no faking that. Her body relaxed. There were still some tears, but they dried up when her breathing regulated and she drifted off to sleep. 

“Yet.” Steve waited until she was asleep to add the last word. 

If everything went according to plan, once he was ready and he felt Y/N was ready, children were in their future. Of course, he didn’t expect her to be at that point for at least a few months. She would make a great mother. It was part of the future he had planned for her. Once they were at that point Y/N would be grateful for all that Steve had done. He was sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

There was warm breath on your neck and the feeling of weight over you. Your eyes were still heavy with sleep and you weren’t ready to wake up. A groan left your lips as you turned your head. 

The weight started to move down and the breath went with it. A light kiss landed on your collarbone and you arched your back. It was rare you had a romantic dream, but you welcomed them when they came. 

Then you felt wetness flicker on your nipple. It sent a chill through your body and you bent back into the bed. The flick happened again and you started to turn, but a hand came up to your shoulder and set you back as warm dampness wrapped around your pebble, sucking it upwards. The motion sent a tingling to your nether as you gritted your teeth. 

The weight above you shifted as a tongue skimmed back and forth on your nipple that was now obviously in a mouth. Your other breast was cuped by a hand, your nipple running between the spread fingers until it hardened to a peak like its counterpart. 

You let out a moan as the tingling below increased. The hand moved downward until your nipple was being tweaked between to fingertips and your moan turned into a squeal. 

This was by far the most realistic dream you had ever had and your hips started to wiggle involuntarily as teeth lightly scrapped your hard pebble. 

Your head was dense with sleep and you pushed it back into the pillow, allowing your mind to go blank as your tormentor continued to tease you. Tormentor? As soon as the word entered your mind the fantasy stopped. 

Your eyes popped open and you remembered where you were. Even in the darkness, you could make out the top of his head. His mouth was the one enveloping your nipple, his hand kneading your other breast while he supported himself on his other bent arm. 

Your hands went for Steve’s shoulders and you tried to push him and back away. The movement made his head snap up and you swore even in the dark his eyes were blue enough you could make out the color. 

“You’re so responsive Doll.” He slid back up your body until his face was over yours. “I want to hear more of those noises.” 

His erection brushed against your core. You became aware of your position, legs spread and knees slightly bent. 

“I thought it was a dream.” You tried to scoot back again, but his body was so much bigger than yours, it felt like he was a cage. 

“And who were you dreaming of?” Steve kissed your neck as his hand slid down your body and stopped between your legs. 

Him. The realization made you freeze. When you thought it was a romantic dream, he was the one who was touching you. What was happening to you? How could he know that? The tip of his cock pressed inside of you, breaking your train of thought again. 

“See how ready you are for me? How your body responds?” He pushed his entire length into you with one stroke. 

“Ahhhh.” Your hands grabbed his shoulders as the sensation of being filled up made electricity fly to your toes. 

“I could listen to those noises all day.” He kissed your cheek and started moving to your mouth.

Your lips were parted as you struggled to understand what was happening. He began rocking in and out of you as his mouth covered yours. 

His tongue was working in tandem with his hips. It was warm and soft and your mouth started to respond before your brain could tell it not to. Before you could break this kiss he pumped hard into you and pressed his pelvis directly over your clit, moving so he applied the perfect amount of force to your most sensitive area. 

There was no chance your mind could keep up with your body and your hips rocked against him. Creating the friction your clit wanted while your pussy was stuffed with his cock. Steve deepened his kiss and your body exploded in shudders. 

He let out a grunt, no doubt feeling your pussy flex and clench around him. He bent his hips back and started pulling out and pushing back into you. Each motion continued the aftershocks of your orgasm. Your nipples grazed against his perfect torso as he rocked his body towards his own pleasure. 

Perfect torso? Why were you thinking about him like that? This was wrong. So wrong. You broke this kiss and whipped your head to the side. A growl escaped his lips, but he dropped them down to your neck and put more weight on you as his pace increased. 

Tears stung your eyes. Before one could fall Steve bottomed out inside of you and sprayed his seed into your womb. His pelvis was pressing against your clit again making your toes curl even harder.

“Breathe Y/N.” His cock slipped out of you and he rolled onto his back, pulling you onto his chest in one motion. “Breathe.” 

You gasped for air and your chest heaved as he cradled you. His chest rose and fell in a rhythmic pattern you tried to focus on. 

“Are you alright Doll?” His hand went under your chin and tilted your head to look up at him. 

He jutted over and turned on a table lamp next to the bed. Dim lighting filled the room and you saw his face. His brow was clenched and his eyes danced over your face. They were waterier than normal and carried the signs of worry.

“I couldn’t feel you move towards the end.” He tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. “I have no problem making love to you until you pass out, but I don’t want it to be because you stopped breathing.”

A small smile crossed his face and his features relaxed with relief. Did he care about you? Making love? Did you even try and stop him? Did you really stop breathing?” 

“Hey.” He pulled you tighter against him and starting to over accentuate his breathing making you rise and fall with his chest. “I know you’re very confused right now. Focus on me. I don’t want you having another panic attack. In and out.” 

It felt like a rattle in your chest worked its way out as you shut your eyes and tried to match his breath. 

“Your mind goes into overload and it forgets to tell your body to work.” Steve kissed the top of your head. “You might feel a lot better if you just told me whatever is getting your so worked up.” 

The realization that you were fantasizing about your kidnapper? Or that you had just came yet again from him? That your body was enjoying what happened? That you still didn’t know what was going on? Why were you here? 

“Ask me those questions Doll. Whatever you want.” He rubbed your back. 

“I…I can’t.” How could you ask him any of those questions? Your body was betraying you left and right. If you said any of those out loud your brain might tell.

“I’ll ask questions then. What’s your favorite movie?”

You answered without hesitation. 

“Favorite color?”

Again, you answered right away. He continued on with the favorite questions. Flower, tv show, band, games, sport, book, author, actor. And you responded each time.

“Favorite animal?” 

You giggled. 

“What? You don’t have a favorite animal?” His fingers traced your spine. 

“I’m not a three-year-old.” Your body relaxed against his.

“You have a big family?” He continued to rub your back.

You nodded.

“Are you close with them?” He asked.

“No.” You wondered if they even knew you were missing and before your brain took over the strangeness of what was happening and you had another panic attack you decided to ask. “Do they know? That I’m missing?” 

Steve’s hand stilled and he seemed to stiffen underneath you. You winced and cursed yourself for asking. 

“You’re not missing.” He started to move his hand again, but there was a sharpness to his voice. “You’ve been found. By someone who is capable of caring about you the way you deserve.”

“I’m sorry.” For a moment, laying on him telling him about your favorite flower, you forgot. In fact, you kept forgetting. You were his captive. 

“No, I’m sorry.” He squeezed you closer. “It’s natural to have questions about your old life. But I want you to focus on your future. On our future.”

Future? What did he have planned for you? 

“Speak Y/N.” Steve pulled you up. “Don’t get lost in that head. Talk to me.”

“Are you going to keep me here? Naked in your basement? Some sort of sex…” You shut your eyes, regretting speaking your mind, unable to say the word. “Please don’t hurt me.” 

“Oh, baby.” Steve lightly pushed your shoulder until you were on your back with him on his side, leaning over you. “No. You’re so much more than that.” 

He crawled over you until he was standing. The muscles rippled as he stood up, pulling on a pair of workout pants that hung low on his hips. You grabbed the sheet and pulled it to your chest as you sat up. 

“I want you to be happy. Here and with me.” He walked across the room to a closed door and pulled it open. “And while I enjoy you naked, I don’t expect you to swear off clothing.” 

You tried to peak around him, but he blocked most of the view. You saw a small walk-in closet with what looked like lots of dresses hanging. He grabbed something off a hanger and shut the door. He turned with a pretty blue dress hanging over his arm. 

“Believe it or not I had a plan, but things have been slightly derailed.” Steve sat down on the bed and handed you the dress. “You’re even more wonderful than I expected.” 

You wore jeans and t-shirts to the flower stand and discount clothes at your office job. While you weren’t a fashion expert you knew the dress probably cost more than your entire wardrobe. 

“You are meant for me Y/N.” Steve grabbed your hand. “I knew it the second I saw you. You being here has only driven that idea home.” 

He looked at you with an intensity that made you want to melt. Then the voice in the back of your head came back. This wasn’t normal behavior. He could have asked you out on a date. But would you have said yes? Never.

“Something wrong?” He did not hide the look of suspicion on his face. 

“Umm…underwear?” You didn’t want to share your latest thought.

“No.” Steve shook his head. “Our relationship is going to continue to be a sexual one. I don’t see a point.” 

“Well, what if we leave?” You had some bravery at the moment and didn’t want to squander it. “Or am I still…staying down here?” 

“I want to trust you Y/N.” Steve’s jaw ticked. “And I want you to trust me.” 

“I do.” You felt your eyes widen. 

His features darkened in response and you dropped your head. 

“I’ll let that lie pass right now, but don’t do it again.” He stood up from the bed.

There was a pang in your heart, as if you were upset you disappointed him. What was happening to you?

“Once you trust me, then we can talk about privileges. Leaving the house. Always with me though. It’s a dangerous world out there. You need my protection.” He walked towards the far wall. 

While his back was turned you used the opportunity to pull on the dress. It fit you perfectly. Tailor-made. You stood up from the bed, it came down to your mid calves and flared out a little, swinging when you walked. The material was so soft it could be considered pajamas. It was hard to tell if it was a nighty or a cute summer dress. 

“You look so beautiful in that.” Steve walked back to you and wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you against him. His eyes focused on your lips as he bit his own. “So beautiful I want to rip it off and take you back to bed.” 

Even though you knew traces of your earlier dalliance were still between your legs his words made more liquid pool at your core. What was wrong with you? Responding to his words? Feeling guilty for lying? You needed to get out of here. Escape! That should be your number one priority. 

“Please.” You brought your hand to his chest. “I…I’m still so confused. Do I live down here now?”

“It’s not so bad.” He backed away from you. “You saw the bathroom and the closet. I built that bookshelf for you.”

You followed his gaze to the wall. There was a gigantic unit made out of oak. To your surprise it was full. You took a step closer to it.

“If there’s anything else you want I’ll get it for you, but I thought this was a good start. I know you love to read.” There were at least a couple hundred books on the shelves.

You scanned the titles. Some you recognized, others you didn’t. You spotted your favorite author’s name. Then you saw the same name over and over again. Their entire collection was on the shelf. 

“How…” You were touched by the sentiment. 

Of course, he knew your favorite author. He was a stalker. He’d spent the last several months finding out everything about you. This isn’t a grand gesture! This is the work of a psycho! 

Just a few minutes ago, all those questions he was asking you. He knew the answers to. Was it a test to see if you were lying? Or was it a way to get you to calm down? To open up? If it was the latter, why did it seem sweet to you? Like he did actually care. Again, the confusion was spinning in. 

“I know it’s a lot to take in.” His hands were on your shoulders, his voice calm. “Someday you’re going to look at this moment and realize how much I care about you. How safe you are, and you will appreciate it. I promise.”

 

“I…” You needed to get out of here. Away from him. That wouldn’t happen if you had another panic attack. And it certainly wouldn’t happen if you let yourself believe what he was saying. “I’m hungry.” 

“Alright.” Steve’s hand slid down your shoulder until it met yours. He took your hand in his and pulled you towards the corner opposite corner. The final door that had to be the way out. 

He stopped in front of a white panel and flipped it open. There was some sort of scanner. He pressed his thumb to it and the sound of a lock going off echoed on the other side of the door. 

“Tony has a lot of tech. I’m still figuring out how to use it all, but I’ve mastered some of it.” He smiled as he dipped his head and a laser scanned his eye. 

Another sound echoed and the door slightly popped open. For a second you forgot he was a superhero. A superhero with top of the line technology at his disposal. 

“This is only temporary Y/N.” Steve turned towards you. “Remember that. Once you accept me, realize that this is all for your benefit. Once I can trust you, we will move upstairs.” 

You nodded your head and tried to blink back the tears. This really was a prison. A high tech one whose only key was your guard’s fingerprint and eye scan. Any ideas of escape were becoming a more ludicrous idea than fantasizing about Steve had been. Besides would anyone believe you? That America’s favorite son was a kidnapper? You almost couldn’t believe it. 

He pushed the door open and you noticed it was insulated and made of metal. Even if it was unlocked it may be too heavy for you to even budge.

You walked into an unfinished stairway, confirming you were in some sort of basement. 

“I am showing you some trust Y/N.” Steve spun around towards you. “It’s soundproof down here. If you need to let out some frustration, I understand, but upstairs. No screaming.” 

He had chosen his words carefully, but you could read between the lines. He wasn’t talking about letting out frustration. He was saying no screaming for help. 

“But you won’t hurt me?” You dropped your eyes so you were staring at his chest. 

“Never.” Steve placed a hand under your chin and tilted it up. “But if you misbehave I will discipline you.” 

You swallowed your fear and nodded. Discipline. He was a liar and was going to hurt you. It only reinforced your need to escape. The only way you could do that was upstairs. 

“I won’t scream or yell.” 

“Good girl.” Steve smiled before turning and walking up the stairs, still holding on to your hand as you followed him. “There’s a mini-fridge in your closest with some water and snacks. I planned on bringing down your meals, but you’ve been so understanding I think I can trust you upstairs with me.”

“Thank you.” You climbed the steps and your heart rate increased as you got closer to the top. 

Maybe you should scream? Maybe shove him and run for the door? Maybe hit him in the head with a frying pan? Or maybe you should eat what he gives you and then let him hold you after? Maybe you should behave and then he will kiss you like he did earlier, make your body glow? Maybe you could find out his favorite author and then read all the titles and the two of you could discuss them? NO! What was wrong with you? 

Steve stopped and opened the door. You walked into a kitchen, the first thing you noticed was the hardwood. The floors and the counters, the built-in shelves. They were almost antique but in perfect condition. The appliances looked brand new too and you realized you weren’t in New York City anymore. Houses with kitchens this size were few and far between. 

“Where are we?” You couldn’t believe the craftsmanship. 

“Brooklyn.” Steve didn’t drop your hand as he went to the fridge. “Near Brighton Beach.” 

“I’ve never been.” You turned your head over your shoulder and saw the room off the kitchen.

It had the same beautiful woodworking, but there were a couch and a television. There wasn’t any artwork on the walls, but the place looked well cared for. Almost like it was being put on the market. Your eyes spotted the details in the windows. A beautiful stained glass decorated the top. You imagined it would be even prettier with the sun pouring in.

“It’s dark outside.” You dropped your eyes to the floor. 

How long had you been down there? Was it still the same night he took you? You assumed it was the morning after? Was it the night after? How long had you gone without food? 

“I keep strange hours and don’t need much sleep.” Steve grabbed your waist and hoisted you in the air. 

He set you down on top of a stool at a breakfast bar that was built into the kitchen. It was a chef’s dream. 

“Probably should have let you sleep a little longer.” Steve went back to the fridge. “You looked so beautiful lying next to me. I couldn’t help myself.” 

You didn’t need to focus on the time or the beauty of the home. You needed to focus on a way out. You craned your neck towards the hallway, wondering if a door was on the other end.

“I can give you a tour after you eat.” Steve glanced over his shoulder and smiled at you. 

You thought back to smacking him with a frying pan and your eyes scanned for a weapon. The counters were empty. It really did look like nobody lived here. 

“I’m not much of a cook.” Steve pulled out a sandwich. You recognized the wrapper. It was from the sub place near your other job. You usually ate lunch there twice a week. “Are you?” 

“I used to.” You peeled off the wrapper, not surprised it was your regular order. “Now I work a lot. I don’t have the time. And it’s hard to cook for one.” 

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that any longer. Maybe you can cook for me someday.” Steve sat across from you and opened his sandwich. “If you write a list, I can pick up what you need.” 

“Or I could go to the store. Pick it up myself and surprise you.” You tried to relax your voice. 

Steve stopped chewing and glared at you. You felt so small under his gaze and dropped your head. Scared another lie was going to work its way out you took a bite of your food and started to chew. Steve sighed.

“I don’t appreciate the lying Y/N. I’ve already warned you once.” You heard his jaw click. 

You thought about doubling down, saying you weren’t lying. That it wasn’t your plan to get him to take you to a store so you could run away. But he saw right through that. 

“I’m sorry.” You looked up at him. “I’m still very confused and scared.” 

The anger melted off his face and you wanted to lunge across the counter, bury your head against his chest and cry. Tell him everything you were thinking how half of you wanted to beat him over the head and the other half wanted to curl up on his chest again, but how your brain was telling you that was wrong. How this whole situation was wrong, but sort of felt right at the same time? You shut your eyes, the thoughts making you dizzy. 

“I know Doll.” He reached across and squeezed your shoulder. “I’ll help you through it. You will be happy here. With me. I promise.”

You knew you shouldn’t find comfort in his words, but you did. It was immoral, but you tied that voice down. You didn’t want to think about the fact you were being held hostage, about his threat of discipline, about how this might be your best chance of escape. It was too heavy. Right now you wanted to eat. 

“Are you a carpenter?” You ran your hands along the wood carpenter. 

“I bought this place a few years ago. I flipped the whole thing in about two months. I thought it would take longer.” Steve continued eating. “I can be a bit dedicated. Sometimes when I focus on something it can consume me. I’ve been trying to work on that lately, pick up a distraction.” 

You didn’t know if you were the focus or the distraction, but his words left you slightly unsettled. 

“I had to strip the floors. The previous owner covered them with the tacky carpet.” Steve started to talk about the house.

You forced yourself to focus on him. It was easier than you thought. Everything he told you was interesting. When you finished eating he gave you a tour as promised.

The first floor was circular, with a dining room, front room, and the kitchen and backroom. There was a second floor. Upstairs there were four bedrooms. None of them looked homey, but you had a feeling Steve was staying in the largest one. That bathroom had some men’s products out. 

“I thought about reselling and buying another house, but I didn’t love the flipping aspect as much as I thought. This is my home now. I don’t want another one.” He led the way back down to the first floor. 

At the bottom, there was a giant wooden door. In the center was the same stained glass. That definitely led to the outside. You were so focused on his stories you missed it on the first walkthrough. Had you even been looking for it? You shook off the question, not wanting to know the answer. 

“It’s getting late, or early.” Steve laughed. “I have to go into work for a little while today. Avengers stuff. We should get you back in the basement.” 

His words made your heart race. His hand went to the handle and you let out a whimper.

“No. Please.” You looked up at him. “Don’t make me go back down there. I’ll be good. I promise.” 

You were never claustrophobic, but suddenly the basement terrified you. 

“Y/N. You know the rules. You’re being so good.” Steve pulled the door open. “When I get home we can come back up here.” 

Whatever illusion you talked yourself into came crashing down. When he got home? He was in charge of your life? HE KIDNAPPED YOU! HE VIOLATED YOU! And now he wanted you to willingly go back in your dungeon?

You clenched your fist and took a breath. Before turning on your heel.

“HELP ME! SOMEONE…” You didn’t make it a full step towards the door before Steve’s arms were around you.

He hoisted you in the air with one arm while he covered your mouth with his other hand. You tried to kick and punch, but your back was pulled against his chest and your arms pinned. 

“Y/N. I am very disappointed in you.” Steve spoke into your ear as he backed up towards the stairs. 

You had never stood a chance. You felt stupid for even trying to fight him, for thinking it was a good idea even for a moment. Calling out? Screaming? You let your body go limp as he carried you down the stairs. You tried your hardest to quiet the voices in your head, but one would not be silenced. Steve saying his earlier warning. 

if you misbehave I will discipline you.


	6. Chapter 6

“Plea…I…” You broke out into a sob and hung your head. How could you have been so stupid?

“Save it.” Steve’s voice was sharp. 

You pinched your eyes shut and started to shake, unable to tell if it was from the crying or the pure fear running through your veins. 

Images of a beating or being tied down or buried alive wreaked havoc on your brain. You readied for him to toss you on the floor, maybe even kick you. The idea made you sob harder. 

These thoughts made it all the more confusing when Steve placed you seated on the bed. Steve stood in front of you and you glanced up at him. His jaw was clenched and there was a fire in his eyes. 

“Please…I’m sorry…I’m so so sorry.” You tried to reach out for him, but he stepped backward.

“I trusted you and you betrayed me.” Steve’s eyes narrowed on you. “You’re a very bad girl Y/N.” 

“Don’t hurt me.” You brought your knees up and buried your face into your hands. “I’m so sorry.” 

He looked angry enough to kill you. Would he? The idea sent another jolt through your body. You wanted to curl into a ball and disappear. You didn’t know what to do. Should you stop crying? Was it making it worse? 

You looked up to see his reaction, but to your surprise, he was gone. Then you heard a click and glanced over just in time to see the door to the basement shut.

Steve was gone. He left you alone. This fact brought you no peace. Maybe whatever discipline he was about to dole out was severe enough he needed to get an instrument. Maybe a knife or a lead pipe or a whip. 

You didn’t try to bite back the sob this time and through yourself onto the bed. 

All the warring thoughts were too much and it didn’t take long for you to cry yourself into a dreamless sleep.

~~~ 

Everything was off the rails. Steve knew better than to take her upstairs, but she had been so well behaved, so responsive. 

Even the few lies she told were less than expected.

He knew some of her behavior would require correcting, but given her personality, he assumed she would respond well to a light spanking here or there. Something he would have no problem delivering. 

But this morning she was such a wreck. All he wanted was to hold her, kiss her, tell her everything was alright. That he would never hurt her. 

If he responded that way then she would think screaming upstairs was appropriate and he couldn’t have that. So he got out of there before he caved and gave her the comfort she wanted, but was not what she needed. 

He had to think long term. Y/N was so perfect she didn’t even realize she had him wrapped around her finger already. 

The thought made Steve sigh and smile. He was smitten.

When he got home he would put back on his disappointment face. He would lay her over his lap and give her five little smacks on the ass. Not hard enough to leave marks, but enough to sting a little. 

Then afterward he could hold her, touch her, rub her back until the tears dried up. Sure she may get mad at him for the discipline but after a while, she would realize it was all done in her best interest. His perfect little girl. 

“Earth to Captain America.” Tony snapped his fingers. 

“Sorry, what?” Steve blinked and looked across the conference table. 

“Wow…someone has it bad,” Natasha smirked. “What’s her name?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Steve felt his cheeks redden. 

“Uh-huh.” Natasha winked. “Some girl finally got the attention of Steve Rogers. She must be impressive.” 

“Can we get back to the meeting?” Tony clicked on the tech screen in front of him. “Like I was saying, this seems more like diplomacy. If the Avengers offer backup services for this we are going to find ourselves America’s goons, not Earth’s heroes.”

“Agreed.” Steve sat up.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you turn down a possible mission without over analyzing everything.” Bruce brought a pen to his lips. “Must be very impressive.”

“Are we all in agreement?” Steve glanced at Tony for some assistance. “Can we end the meeting?”

“Agreed.” Natasha raised her hand. 

Bruce followed and Clint popped up from the table, already half out the door. 

“Is it serious enough we’ll get to meet her?” Natasha rose and gathered the files in front of her. 

“Or is it serious enough you’re scared we will embarrass you?” Bruce smiled as he did the same. 

“Maybe it’s serious enough I want to get out of this building and back home.” Steve stood and crossed his arms. 

“So he admits it!” Natasha’s mouth hung open. “Well congratulations man, I’m happy for you.” 

“I’m heading back to the only thing I’m serious about. The lab.” Bruce waved goodbye. 

“Wait, I wanted to run something by you.” Natasha jogged to follow him out the door. 

“I am enjoying this change in disposition.” Tony turned off whatever pop-ups were in front of him. “I’m glad you took my advice.” 

“Me too.” Steve nodded. “I think everything’s going to work out.” 

“Well before you go, I need a favor.” Tony dropped a paper file in front of Steve.

“You hate hard copies.” Steve grabbed the folder. It must have been important for Tony to print it out. 

“Missing person case. Young woman. Cops think she ran off with a boyfriend. Mother is convinced something more sinister.” Tony started towards the exit. “I’m inclined to side with the police, but since finding people is your specialty I thought I’d have you take a look.” 

“Since when do you go against your gut?” 

“Since she’s an employee in the tower.” 

Steve’s stomach dropped. He glanced up at Tony, who remained blank faced. 

“It could be bad PR.” Tony shrugged. “Not a priority. Just take a look when you get a chance.” 

Steve stared at the closed file. None of his distraction was going to plan. 

~~~ 

When you woke up it was impossible to tell how long you had been sleeping. The tears had dried up, but the fear was still there. 

Time brought some clarity and you didn’t think he was going to kill or maim you anymore. But the idea of being beaten and the look of anger on his face kept you on edge.

Your anxiety over the situation would only increase if you didn’t find something to occupy yourself with. There was no chance of focusing on a book. You couldn’t dive into the characters with Steve’s rage hanging over your shoulder. 

Maybe there was something you could do for him to mitigate the damage you had done. You couldn’t cook him a meal, or clean the house, but you could fix yourself up.

So that was how you tried to pass the time. A long hot shower. When you were done you styled your hair, up and out of your eyes. You did your make-up too. Nothing dramatic, just a little mascara and eyeshadow. 

The number of beauty products in the bathroom was overwhelming. He really had thought of everything. 

When you were finished with that you went to the closet. Last night he chose a dress for you, but now that you stepped inside you realized you had your pick. 

They were almost all some combination of red, white, and blue. While there were no undergarments or shoes. In the closet, the opposite side was filled with accessories. Scarves, necklaces, bracelets, hair things. 

You decided to stick a blue bow in your hair and put on a white dress. It was just like the one from the night before. Very expensive material, but hard to tell if it was a nightie or a summer dress. Either way, it was soft against your skin.

Maybe he would see you got ready for him. Decide that you were too pretty to punish. 

The word made you cringe, but the fact was you knew you deserved it. He was being so nice taking you upstairs, showing you his home, trusting you and how did you repay him? Running and screaming. 

Steve could have kept you tied up in a dungeon. But instead, you were in a big room filled with your favorite books, nice clothes, and a soft bed. The basement was larger than your apartment! Why were you being so ridiculous about coming back down here? 

The questions raced and you found yourself pacing back and forth. How long had he been gone for? What if he wasn’t coming back? What if he was so mad at you that he left you alone down here? 

Then you heard the lock clicking and stopped pacing just as the door opened and Steve walked in. Your heart melted at the sight of him. 

His eyes didn’t brighten at the vision of you nor did he smile and you felt a sinking in your stomach.

“I…” You swallowed and took a deep breath. “I should never have yelled like that. You trusted me and were kind enough to take me upstairs. And I didn’t deserve it.” 

Steve’s mouth relaxed slightly as he walked towards you. Maybe your apology was working. 

“Thank you, for the clothes and makeup, and all the other nice things you’ve gotten me.” You kept your eyes on him as he stopped in front of you, your head tilting up to look at him. 

He placed one arm around your waist and pulled you closer as he ran his other hand down your cheek. You moved into this touch, hoping you could melt his anger. 

“Please forgive me.” Your voice was barely a whisper. “I’m so sorry.” 

Steve’s hand slid to your shoulder and he cradled you against his chest as he led you over to the bed. 

“I believe you Doll.” He took a seat and pulled you on his lap.

You sighed in relief. Warm tears stung your eyes as you rested your head on his shoulder. 

“But I still have to punish you.” Steve tilted your chin and locked eyes with you.

There was regret in his baby blues. Like maybe you were breaking him down. 

“Please. I’ll be so good. You don’t have to.” You blinked away tears and tried to smile. “I’ll do whatever you want, just please don’t hurt me.” 

“It’s for your own good. I need to make sure you learned your lesson.” He ran the back of his hand up your jawline and tucked a loose piece of hair behind your ear.

“I’ve learned my lesson I promise.” Your voice quivered. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Steve’s eyes danced across your face, then looked at your hair and dress. “Did you get all ready for me?” 

You nodded your head. 

“To show how sorry you were?” Steve smiled.

You nodded furiously. 

“What else?” He licked his lips. 

“What do you mean?” You sat up a little. 

“Prove to me your sorry.” Steve let go of you and put his hands on the bed. “Prove it to me and I won’t punish you this time.”

“How?” You fidgeted your hands in your lap. 

“I don’t know Y/N.” Steve dipped his chin. “But if you don’t figure out a way soon I’m going to have to…”

You didn’t let him finish the sentence before you through your hands behind his neck and pressed your lips to his. Your heart raced at the movement, but you knew you had to act fast before you lost your nerve. 

 

It must have taken Steve off-guard too because he almost fell back on to the bed. You parted your lips and he did the same, then you slid your tongue into his mouth. This was the first time in your life you could remember being the kisser and not the kissed. 

You stuck your tongue deeper and pivoted in his lap so that you were straddling him. He brought his hand behind your back and neck, pulling you closer. 

His lips were so inviting, and he tasted so good. Kissing him was far from punishment and you would take it over whatever he had in store for you. 

Sitting on his lap this way, leaning over him brought a strange sense of power. One you never felt before. His chin was the one turned up and yours dipped down as you sat higher up on him.

He pulled you down onto his lap, the roughness of his jeans touching your bare folds. Your hands moved between the two of you and you fumbled with his belt. 

Steve sensed your nerves and moved his own hands to his pants, breaking the kiss in the process. He placed his mouth on your collarbone and sucked slightly.

You lifted yourself up and heard the belt come off. He lifted his ass in the air and slid down his pants. 

“You are sorry.” He said in between placing kisses on your décolletage.

“I’m so sorry.” You meant it with every ounce of your being. 

Steve lifted his head from your chest and looked up at you. You started to lower yourself back down, but his hands grabbed your hips, stopping you.

“Keep showing me.” The angry fire you saw this morning was replaced by a passionate fire.

You didn’t understand. He pushed you backward until you were standing in front of him. Then he started to pull your waist down, keeping his eyes on you the entire time.

Soon you found yourself on your knees between his legs. You broke eye contact and looked in front of you to see his swollen cock. 

You may be innocent, but you were not naïve. You knew exactly what he wanted. 

“I don’t know how.” You looked back at him.

“I’ll help you.” Steve brought his hand to the back of your head. “Open your mouth.”

You parted your lips. 

“Wider.” Steve started to pull you forward. 

You had to look ahead of you again and you saw the tip of his cock press down on your tongue. 

“Don’t be afraid Y/N.” Steve paused. “This isn’t a punishment.” 

You flicked your tongue against the tip. Steve made a small grunt. You pulled back and licked your lips, realizing you were going to need more lubricant. Then you moved forward again, sliding more of him into your mouth. 

“Take as much as you can.” Steve pushed your head. “Swallow as you go down.” 

You let saliva pool as you tried to swallow him, inch by inch. His was large and it didn’t take long for your gag reflex to go off. You pulled back, but Steve stopped your head before he fell completely out of your mouth.

“A few more times.” Steve bit his lip. “It will get easier.” 

You nodded slightly and went down for round two. You didn’t make it much further before you had to pull back again. 

“Doll, this feels really good.” Steve urged you forward again. 

His words send a rush through you. This time you tried to stifle your gag and take more of him. It worked and he winced when you slid your lips back. A moan accompanying the noise. 

You didn’t need his hand to stop you this time when you took him back into your mouth. You lapped your tongue and got a grunt from him. 

That brief flash of control you had earlier returned. This was you doing this. It was you making him feel this way. You were the one bringing him the pleasure. It gave you a strange high. 

Your spit had gathered enough that you were able to pick up the speed, bobbing your head up and down on his cock, taking him as far back as you could. 

Never once did you imagine you would give a blow job, let alone be good enough at it to get Steve moaning. There was an odd sense of liberation that came with the act.

You started to wonder what this looked like. You on your knees sucking his cock with a bow in your hair. The image set a tingle to your pussy that made you moan.

“Sssss.” Steve let out a hiss and stopped your head from moving backward. 

A salty taste hit your tongue and you had no choice but to swallow as he filled your mouth with his foam. 

His hand relaxed and you let him slip from your mouth. Your chest was heavy and you wiggled your hips, wishing you could scratch the itch that was developing in your center. 

“A plus work Doll.” Steve grabbed your arms and tugged you up before you could respond.

He set you in his spot and got down on his knees in front of you. 

“What are you doing?” You tilted your head to the side.

“Returning the favor.” Steve flipped up your dress and dove his head between your legs. 

You squealed when you felt wetness run up your slit. 

“Relax your thighs Doll.” Large hands were on your legs spreading you. 

There was a shake to your muscles you couldn’t control. Steve’s tongue returned and you gasped. 

On instinct, you tried to shut your legs, but his hands held them spread. He pulled back and flipped up the skirt of your dress. 

There was a glisten on his lips and you cringed, wondering if it was your juices. 

“There is nothing wrong with enjoying sex Y/N.” Steve grabbed your wrist and placed a kiss on it. “I want to make you feel as good as you just made me feel.” 

He nodded, urging you to lay backward. 

“Clear your mind. Close your eyes if you need to.” Steve bunched your dress around your hips. 

You felt the cold air on your pussy and a chill went through you. 

“There we go Doll.” Steve’s voice was so close to your slit it practically made you vibrate. “Relax and enjoy yourself. Let me take care of you.” 

You had spent all day worrying and his offer was too tempting. You forced your mind to go blank and this time you moaned when his tongue made its way between your folds. 

He stopped at your apex and you felt his lips circle your bud, sucking on it as he flicked his tongue.

It felt so good you lifted your hips in the air and fisted the sheets. The tension you were carrying in your shoulders started moving to your belly. You had been so naughty, but now you were good again. You deserved this, didn’t you? 

You felt some pressure at your entrance and groaned as Steve slid a finger inside of you. He slipped in all the way to the base with ease and started to curl it against you. How were you so wet already? Did sucking his cock turn you on that much? 

No. You couldn’t lie to yourself, not right now. The second he walked in the basement your need started to grow. Even with the fear over your punishment you still got turned on at the sight of him. Captain America, your savior. 

A second finger joined his first one and you gasped.

“You taste as sweet as you are Love.” Steve lifted his head for a moment and you whined. He gave a slight chuckle before returning to your clit. 

His tongue started to apply more pressure and his fingers picked up in speed. You lulled your head to the side and wiggled your hips as his motions teased you and brought you closer to your release at the same time. 

You didn’t focus on anything and at the same time we’re focusing on everything. What was wrong with giving in? Indulging in what the man wanted to give you? 

After all, you had been so lonely and now you were showered with attention. Why was that bad? 

You were so lost in the pleasure you didn’t realize where a new sense of pressure was coming from. It was like a heat. It started to spread and then you felt a popping.

“AHHH!” You struggled to sit up, But Steve brought his right hand to your stomach and pushed you back down. 

“It will only hurt for a second.” He slid his fingers into your pussy faster. “Trust me Y/N. You will love it in a minute.” 

Horror washed over you when you realized what was happening. While two of his fingers were buried in your pussy a third was working its way into your ass. 

“No..no..no..” You tried to scoot backward. 

“Almost there.” You felt more pressure and Steve’s mouth returned to your clit. 

The burning was still present and it was so wrong, so dirty, but Steve pulled your bundle of nerves into his mouth and your hands turned into jelly.

You had no choice but to arch your back. The burning in your ass disappeared as his hand started to move in unison. Both of your holes were stuffed and Steve’s tongue worked your most sensitive area. 

All objections went out the window when he started to pick up speed. You bucked your hips against him. Wanting his fingers out and deeper at the same time. It was rough and hard and you didn’t think you could take much more when a ringing started forming in your ears.

Then Steve lightly bit down on your pleasure center and you couldn’t. You toppled over into the world of pure bliss as electricity made your toes curl. 

It was impossible to tell if you were screaming or moaning when you gave in to the throws of passion. Your body shook again for a completely different reason as the after effects of your orgasm worked through you. 

Before you had time to recover Steve’s face was in front of you, his hand wiping the thin layer of sweat off your forehead. 

He peeled his shirt off and lined up with your entrance, his cock rock hard again. 

There was no resistance as he slid right inside of you. He started kissing your neck as he rocked against your overstimulated G-spot, the slight sting in your ass over accentuating everything. 

“You’re all mine Y/N.” Steve grabbed under your rear and lifted you slightly so he had a better angle. “My good girl.” 

You couldn’t tell if it was a brand new orgasm or just the other one reigniting, but his words sent you into another frenzy of pleasure. 

This time your mind went blank and you were unable to form any sort of thought. You rode your orgasm out for as long as you could while Steve slammed into you on until he again filled your body with his seed. 

You felt the ripple in his cock as he soaked your walls and your body shivered with excitement at being filled again by him.

It was impossible to tell if you passed out or your mind just overdosed on pleasure, but when you came to you were laying on top of Steve, his hand running lightly over your back. 

“It’s okay to get passion out of life Y/N.” Steve kissed the top of your head. “There’s nothing wrong with giving in to our desires.”

“Are you going to punish me?” You had to focus on a singular idea.

“Not this time.” Steve sighed. “But no more free passes. Don’t break any more rules.” 

“Thank you.” You relaxed against him, your head no longer heavy with the shame of disappointing him. 

Your stomach growled and Steve’s hand stopped moving. 

“I’m guessing you didn’t eat all day?”

You shook your head. You were too scared to look at any of the snacks in the fridge in your closet. 

“I brought you some dinner.” He tapped your back as he sat up. “I’ll be right back.”

You turned on your side and watched as he pulled his jeans on. His body was a work of art. You were happy the fear of discipline was over and you could relax. 

But that feeling was short lived as your eyes went wide. Steve undid the locks and reality came crashing back.

The idea of escape or standing up for yourself, fighting back, never came once today. This man was a kidnapper. If you kept this behavior up would you be able to consider yourself a victim?

You stifled back a cry. And forced your eyes shut, promising yourself you wouldn’t forget again, punishment or not. He was your captor and escape had to be your number one priority. You promised yourself.


	7. Chapter 7

He was your captor and escape had to be your number one priority. You promised yourself.

Escape stayed at the forefront of your mind. The intricate locking system wasn’t worth attempting to crack. You knew the best way to run was once you were out of the basement, preferably outside the house. Steve mentioned you were in Brooklyn near Brighton Beach. While you weren’t familiar with the area you figured it was a safe assumption neighbors were close. 

Once he took you outside, causing a scene could be easy. Or maybe finding a way to smack him over the head and flee. But you knew the only way you were getting out of the house is if Steve took you out. So you committed to the part he wanted you to play. 

“Ahhhh.” Your back arched and you fisted the sheets. 

Steve let out a moan and kissed your neck as he slowly rocked in and out of you. You bit your lip, hating it when he went this slow. You tried to roll your hips faster and were met with his kisses turning into tiny bites.

“Now now Doll, you know patience is a virtue.” He continued at his agonizingly slow pace. 

You whimpered and took in a heavy breath, your body shuddering with need as his cock grazed your g-spot again and again. The head dragged against your fleshy patch, making your body quake with desire. 

You clenched around him, wanting more pressure, speed, anything to stop you from hovering over the edge. Steve lifted his head from your neck and stared down at you, his blue eyes as piercing as ever. 

He dipped his lips to yours and you opened your mouth. Your tongue pressed to his and he deepened the kiss. The intimate act made you feel almost more connected to him than being speared by his cock. 

Steve started to pick up the pace and you moaned into his mouth. This was what he wanted, to blur the lines even further, giving you what you craved when you were eagerly kissing him, behaving like two lovers and not like a kidnapper and victim. It was his way of putting you in control. And you hated to admit that you loved it.

Sometimes, especially in situations like this, you wanted to forget that was the case. You wished this was normal, that you were just a girl and a boy giving into each other, loving each other. But a tick always went off in the back of your mind. This was not your choice.

The slow drag turned into the quick thrusts your body was dying for and you lifted your hips to meet him, your nerves finally getting the attention you needed. It didn’t take long until you stopped responding to his kiss, your body unable to concentrate on anything but the impending orgasm. 

It hit and your body exploded around his cock. He knew how to read you and stopped pulling out as far, instead nailing your most sensitive spot with quick pumps. You felt so good as your toes curled and your completion reached all of your extremities. 

Steve gave one final push and bottomed out inside you with a grunt. Both of you were breathing heavily, but he pressed his lips to yours again and forced them apart with ease, invading your mouth the same way his cum coated your walls. 

You wanted to return his kiss, but you weren’t in control of yourself and your body went on autopilot. Right now it was incapable of doing anything. 

He pulled his lips away and pressed his forehead to yours before rolling over and pulling you on top of him, his cock still softening inside of you.

“Doll, you really are the best.” He placed a light kiss on your forehead, before cradling you against his chest. 

This was the hardest time to remember. You were giddy from his praise and buzzed from the orgasm. Maybe admitting you wanted this would make it easer, maybe he was right and you craved a life with him. 

No. The voice that once sounded like a scream came off as a whimper. You were a prisoner. You promised yourself you would never forget. 

His cock slipped out of you and you settled your head into the nook on his chest as his arm slid around your back cuddling you against him your, legs still intertwined together. 

“I wish I could stay with you all night Y/N.” He placed a kiss on the top of your head.

How long had you been with Steve now? A month? Three months? Whenever you tried to ask the date he scowled, so you stopped asking. There was no clock and the man didn’t need more than four hours of sleep a day at most, making it impossible to tell his schedule. 

Times like now where he mentioned what part of day it was were few and far between. 

“You have to leave?” Sleep started to come over you. 

“For a little bit.” He kissed you again before lifting his arm and gently rolling your head onto the pillow. “Will you miss me?”

“Uh-huh.” You nodded and pulled the blanket up over your body. 

You regretted the speed of your answer, but Steve grinned as he stood up from your bed and pulled his pants on. You didn’t really mean that, did you? Of course, if you were playing the part that was the sort of answer you should be giving, but it still felt like a betrayal to yourself. 

“If anything happened to you, what would happen to me?” You knew he didn’t like questions like these, but it gave you a bit of self assurance the automatic yes you gave had an ulterior motive. 

Steve’s grin turned into a sly smile as he pulled his pants on, as if he saw right through you. It made you look down at the sheets. 

“I’ve told you a million times Doll. You have nothing to worry about. You’re safe with me, no matter what.” He pulled on his shirt and you looked up to see the muscles in his back ripple. “And you know I’ll miss you too. Get some sleep.”

Escape. Escape. You repeated your word to yourself as you drifted off to dreamland, unsure if you were focusing on an actual escape or the escape from reality Steve just gave you with yet another mind bending orgasm.

~~~   
Your eyes fluttered open to the dark room. You reached over and turned on the light. Another reason you hated not having a clock, you never knew if you slept for an hour or ten, but it seemed like every time you woke you were refreshed.

Even when it was Steve who woke you up with light kisses or his soft touch. Your body tingled at the memories and you were sad you woke on your own.

“No.” You brought your hands to your face and shook your head as you sat up. 

You couldn’t think of him that way. You were playing a part, biding your time until you went back to your old life, or maybe a new life, but one you had chosen for yourself.

Either way it didn’t matter, he wasn’t here and you were ready to get out of bed. You swung your legs over and walked naked to the bathroom. You had never been comfortable with nudity, but now you found yourself at ease. There was no denying you were much more confident with your body given all the praise Steve had given you.

There was a lot you would argue with yourself over, but that fact you accepted. When you went into the bathroom you flipped the light on. Without hesitation you spun the dial on the wall and a sun lamp gave extra light.

You were never one to soak up the rays, but you found yourself missing the giant yellow star as the vitamin D lamp lit up the bathroom. Of course there was no UV light in the thing, but Steve showed it to you soon after your arrival and insisted you turn it on whenever you bathed. 

Next you popped open the pill bottle and took the two vitamins he insisted on as well. Sometimes you thought about flushing them, but part of you was scared one was birth control. Besides, the man had no reason to drug you and neither seemed to affect your mood of sense of control. 

When you got in the shower you wondered if he would show up while you were under the water and join you. It had happened a few times since you were here. Your hand traced the tiles and you shuddered with the memory of your legs wrapped around him, hand gripping his neck as he fucked you against the wall. 

It was wrong, so wrong. You told yourself that as you bit your lip and ignored the arousal igniting in your belly. 

This was all a show. 

When you turned the water off and wrapped the towel around yourself you ignored the disappointment you felt that he hadn’t shown up yet. Again you justified the feeling. You just didn’t like going through the routine of getting ready. 

But you never knew when he would arrive and the few times you through up your wet hair and pulled on a dress you regretted it if he took too long. It was better to have more variety in things to occupy your time. 

It took some time, you shook your head at the lack of clarity, but eventually you got enough nerve to ask Steve for more than books.

“What is it Doll?” He tucked your hair behind your ear. “Tell me.”

“I…” You hated it that he could read you so well. “I…” 

“You can tell me anything, the worst way I can respond is by saying no.” He pulled you closer. “I want you to open to up me, remember?” 

The man asked you enough questions that was obvious. You let out a huff and bit the bullet.

“I need more than just books when you’re not here.” You tensed up. 

“Hey.” He put his finger under your chin and tilted your face back up to look at his. “I understand. What would you like?”

You weren’t expecting such a casual response. Your heart swelled at his sweetness.

“Maybe a non-fiction book?” You thought you would start slow.

“Make a list. I will get you whatever you want, but you said other than books?” 

“A newspaper?” Your eyes went wide.

His smile faltered and you dropped your gaze again as his finger disappeared. 

“I want to protect you from the outside world Y/N. You need to focus on yourself, on us. I don’t want you concerned with anything else.” He placed a kiss on the top of your head. 

You knew he was lying. He wanted you confused and the news might give away how long you had been down here. But you didn’t want him to think that was what you were really after since you were actually getting bored.

“How about a crossword puzzle at least?” An idea struck you and you looked back up at him. “Maybe a jigsaw one too? Some logic puzzles? Or an adult coloring book!” 

His smile returned and he nodded. You cringed at how excited you sounded over a coloring book, but even more so at how his look of approval made you tingle. 

“I can do that. Do you want a type writer too? Maybe a record player?” Steve rubbed your shoulder. 

“What year is it?” You laughed. “Record player? How about an iPod? Wait, do they make those any more? I’m sorry, I meant Discman. No! A boombox for all my cassettes!” 

“Oh you’re going to get it.” Steve’s hand dropped to your side and started to squeeze. 

You broke out laughing as you fell backwards, trying to get out from his tickles. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” You tried to fidget away. “I give up! I give up!” 

He let go of your side, but had climbed on top of you, caging your body under his. There was a playful smile on his face and you let out a small giggle. He looked down at you, his eyes twinkling and you couldn’t help yourself. 

“I’ll take a record player, but only if you can find me a VHS too. I want to watch some 80s Disney films.”

You didn’t get the word out before his hand was back on your side, tickling you ferociously until the tears ran down your cheeks and the smile felt like it was plastered permanently on your face. 

It was hard to fight down the smile and tell yourself it was all a façade when memories like that resurfaced. 

You ran your hand along the record player he had brought you the next day.

Now that you had styled your hair and put on a dress it was time to find something else to occupy your time. 

It didn’t feel like a musical, puzzle, or writing day though. Instead you walked over to your bookshelf and decided it was time to start something you’d never read before. 

There were some racier titles along the tomes that you always skipped over, but for some reason your grabbed one. The cover photo alone told you it was some form of romance, maybe even erotica. 

You used to indulge in the occasional fluff, but normally kept to the classics. Right now you felt the urge to escape, and there was no better genre to read for that type of feeling. 

It was difficult to get into the story at first, but soon you were envisioning yourself at the lead, a princess from the medieval times. You were betrothed to an awful prince and ran away with the stable boy. Your mind envisioned Steve in that role, and at first you flinched, knowing you shouldn’t, but decided it was alright to give in to a bit of fantasy. 

The second night away from the castle the characters were being hunted by the angry prince, but they decided to give into their passions. A small gasp left your mouth at the description of the two, kissing and touching each other as they made love in an abandoned barn during a rain storm. 

Normally you would think about the hay, and the lack of sanitary conditions, but as you envisioned yourself and Steve you let out a moan and found your hips wiggling. 

You glanced to the door and wished he would appear. Whenever he arrived the first thing he did was make love to you. You whimpered at the idea, or your word choice, reminding yourself he wasn’t making love to you. He was fucking you. 

Your time here had dulled you to the term fucking. It used to make you uncomfortable but with the wetness gathering between your legs you wished Steve would walk in and fuck you. The idea was too much and you let your hand travel up your thigh. 

You cupped your pussy at first, then made your hand flat and pushed down hard as you rubbed. You’d never touched yourself like this before, but Steve’s hands had been on you enough you figured all you had to do was copy him. 

The vision of Steve as the stable boy and you as the princess was easier to see as you closed your eyes. You let the book drop as you dipped your hand and slid a finger into yourself. God you were wet, but you felt frustration at how tiny you felt. Steve’s digit was so much thicker and it came from a different angle. 

You grimaced as the sensation was wrong. You wished he was here, touching you, making you cum. Maybe if you imagined it enough you could get the sensation, but instead you let out a groan and pulled your finger out. 

Then you shot up from the floor and kicked the book as a sense of shame came over you. Touching yourself? Fantasizing about your kidnapper? What the hell was wrong with you? 

You ran to the bathroom again and turned on the cold water, splashing some on your face. What the hell was happening to you? 

~~~ 

If Steve watched her all the time he would get nothing done and walk around with a raging hard on every second he was awake. 

Over the last several months he worried he was taking too much out of her, so he tried to let her sleep at least one eight hour stretch every twenty four and then made sure she had time for cat naps. 

Sometimes he couldn’t help himself. Whether it was waking her early or checking in on her. Today was one of those days. 

He found himself behind his computer at Stark tower watching the web cam. She moved with the grace of an angel as she lightly touched the record player. 

That exchange was one of his favorites, and reinforced he was doing the right thing. She needed him. His little distraction turned out to be much more than that. 

Everything about her was beautiful. The way her personality had blossomed amazed him in more ways than one. 

“Movies will rot your brain Doll.” Steve had a portable DVD player tucked under his arm. 

She jumped up from the floor and set the book down. Her eyes widened as she saw him and then she noticed what he was holding and did a little happy clap. 

“Mr. Rogers, you need to learn to enjoy all forms of art.” She did a half skip half jog over to him. 

He loved it when she looked this happy. There were times she put on a face, trying to play the obedient one. And obedient she was, but he saw underneath it. She was holding out for something. But interactions like this she dropped her shield and he got that taste of real happiness he craved. 

“What are we going to watch?” She stopped right in front of him. 

He wanted her to hug him, greet him with a kiss. They weren’t there yet, and at least she wasn’t trying to fake that. 

“I thought we would compromise. You wanted to watch a movie, but it will be one of my favorites.” He handed her the DVD. 

Her smile dropped as she looked at the copy of Dunkirk. His heart crushed and he immediately knew he screwed up. This was supposed to be about her and he thought a newer movie about a time period he was from was a compromise. He should have picked that comedy. 

“You don’t like it?” He scratched his neck.

“No. I wanted to see this.” She looked up at him with the fake smile. “Really. At this point any movie is a treat.” 

At this point? Slip on her part. She hadn’t accepted him yet and still saw herself as a captive. He couldn’t blame her though. A movie about WW2? What the hell was he thinking? She may have enjoyed it if she was watching everything under the sun, but it had been at least two months since she’d seen anything. 

“I brought popcorn and a ton of candy and some sodas.” He handed her the bag and put his arm around her shoulder as they walked towards the bed. 

“Great director. This was nominated for Oscars right? I’ve never seen it.” She sat on the side of the bed. 

“Yep.” Steve didn’t want to show his disappointment in himself. 

Tonight wasn’t supposed to be a test. Even with her comment, if it was a test he would have been the one that failed. 

Her back went stick straight and eyes dropped to the floor. She thought she was in trouble. Could he have screwed up any worse? 

“Come on Doll.” He sat down on the bed and opened the DVD player. 

He moved so his back was against the headboard and lifted his arm. She didn’t hesitate to lay against him. Steve took the movie and popped it in. 

The bag of snacks were left on the floor. He thought about telling her to grab them, but if she were excited she would have done so herself. He sighed. 

“I heard some great actors too.” Her voice quivered. 

Steve knew she was trying to cover her misstep. He was the one who caused it though, the only way to fix it was to get her to show him something real, and there was one way he could guarantee that. 

He picked up the portable player and set it beside the bed as he rolled on top of her.

“What about the movie?” Her eyes wouldn’t focus on any part of his face. 

“It can wait.” Steve cupped her chin and pushed his lips to hers. 

She showed no signs of resistance as he started to peel off their clothes between kisses. The entire time they made love the film played in the background.

Sex was the one thing she couldn’t lie about at all. She loved it as much as he did. And right now he was getting confirmation of that fact.

Steve licked his lips and went to the edge of his chair as he watched her hand slide up her dress. He recognized the fire in her eyes. There was no hiding that. Was she thinking of him? Or just that book? He wished he could see inside her head and get all the answers. 

He glanced up at the door to his office, not that it would matter if it was shut. All the walls were made of glass. His pants tightened at the sight on his screen. Steve was going to take it all in, he wanted to study every detail of her face as she came. 

Self-restraint was one of his strong suits, but it was being tested as the scene played out in front of him. He wanted to get home early, but now was pleased with his choice. If she was pleasuring herself then he really had awakened her. 

If he were with Y/N right now he wouldn’t go slow, he would flip her on that bed and take her…over and over again. Just like she needed, just like she wanted. His chest tightened and he almost sprinted out of Manhattan. 

Then it was over. Her hand yanked away and she stood, cradling her face in her hands. His heart stopped beating as she kicked the book and ran to the bathroom. 

He thought about switching cameras to there, but stopped. That was a private area. He would only check those if he thought she was going to harm herself and that phase had passed. 

Why was she still denying herself? He almost slammed his fists down on the desk, but before he could a knock on the open door drew his attention up. 

“Got a minute?” Tony was in the doorway. “I wanted to follow up on that press conference…or I could come back?” 

“It’s fine.” Steve ran his hand through his hair as he leaned back in his chair. “Ever feel like you’re moving forward and then everything switches into reverse?” 

“Everyone does.” Tony took a seat. “But people like us, we get out and shove that car with our bare hands.” 

“I wish it was that simple.” Steve tried to adjust his posture to hide his shrinking erection. 

“It is.” Tony looked at him with a blank face. “Maybe you force the car into a ditch, make it spin its wheels until the only destination it has it ahead. As long as you don’t give up.” 

Steve was about to argue, but realized Tony’s suggestion was sound so instead he nodded his head towards Tony. 

“I wanted to say I thought it went well.” Tony rose right away. “And that you should get home. Make sure things switch gears as soon as possible.” 

Steve hated using metaphors, but in this delicate of a situation they were necessary. 

“You’re right.” Steve grabbed his jacket as he followed Tony out the door. “Call me when I need to come back in.” 

Peace was spreading, and the Avengers were down to checking in one day a week. Steve didn’t mind though. That gave him more time for Y/N. 

Switching gears wasn’t the right phrase. He was more concerned with losing momentum, and he hoped he got home before she was having a break down. 

~~~

You dropped the book and picked up a classic. It could have been Austen, Bronte, or even Shelley, but you couldn’t focus on any of the words. 

Imagining your captor as your lover? Using words like lover? Using words like fucking? Even if they were only internal, did you really want him to fuck you? Or did you want him to keep making love to you? Did you want those deep thrusts that demanded more from you? That pulled you outside of yourself? That brought you to levels of ecstasy you never felt possible? 

Your breath caught in your throat. Before you could have another internal struggle the door opened and you popped up, dropping the book.

This was routine and you ran over to Steve. He smiled down at you with two bags in his arms. 

“How was your day Y/N?” He smiled as he walked towards the small table in the corner of the room. 

You didn’t know how to respond. He never came down with food, usually the two of you fucked and then afterwards you ate. But you watched as he set up the table with food. 

Day? Was it day time? Or was he gone all day and now it was night. 

“Fine. How was your day?” You walked over to the table.

He started responding. You tried your best to sit down and act normal, but a chill went down your spine. You dragged your hands up your arms and found yourself squeezing them. 

“Some day I will take you to Europe..would you like that?” Steve took a bite of his food. 

You nodded your head, not certain that was what he asked. You realized your arms were folded over your chest. Your skin exploded in goosebumps. He hadn’t touched you. WHY HADN’T HE TOUCHED YOU? 

The question almost left your lips, but you closed them before it could, causing a tiny gasp to escape. 

There was a smirk on Steve’s face as he took a bite of the food. 

“This is great Y/N. You should eat.” 

Y/N? Where was Doll? You tightened up. 

“I’m willing to guess you’ve never been fishing?” Steve took another bite of his food. “I hear the bite is beautiful over there.” 

You didn’t understand. Where was your kiss hello? Where was your sex hello? What was he trying to pull? 

“Is anything wrong Y/N?” 

YES! You bit back the scream and shook your head. 

“I had a legendary fish on my line once, but my line snapped.” Steve took another bite. “You’re not eating.” 

There was a strange silence. One you hadn’t experienced since the two of you were first together. No, you were never together. You meant to think since he took you. You couldn’t let that slip so you gulped and shook your head. 

“Y/N, tell me what you want.” Steve rose from the table and walked over to you.

Without thinking you stood from your seat, but he seemed to tower above. Again you shook your head, waiting for him to reach out and touch you, but his hand never came. 

Steve moved even closer, he was millimeters away from your skin as he looked down at you. 

“Y/N, do you want me to touch you?” Half of his cheek went in a smile. 

You didn’t know how to respond. This was not your routine. 

“Do you want to eat dinner? Do you want me to take you upstairs? Do you want me to hug you? Do you want me to take you to bed? Do you want me to fill you up and make you beg for more?” Steve leveled his hand over your shoulder and ran it down your arm without actually making contact. 

You let out a whimper and nodded. 

“Well which is it?” Steve grabbed your shoulder and spun you around. 

After today just feeling him made you quake. 

“Tell me you want me Y/N. Say it and I’m yours.” His lips started at your ear and ran down your neck without ever touching them. 

You wanted him. You wanted him so bad. After your failure at pleasuring yourself it was all you could think about, which made it even more disappointing he went right to eating food instead of eating you. 

“I see you struggling. It’s okay to say you want me. It’s not wrong.” Steve’s chest brushed along your back.

Am I complicit in all of this? Am I giving up if I ask you? You wanted to speak these questions, but you knew saying them out loud would admit defeat, because you wanted him. More than anything. 

 

“Speak Y/N.” 

You can’t. There’s no voice, so you nod. You nod your head faster than you ever have in your life. 

Steve’s lips hit your neck first and his hands reach under your thighs and pull you up so you back is against his chest.

He sucked your neck as you tilted it for easier access, greedy to take any contact with him. 

When he reached the edge of the bed he didn’t throw you down and take you in the way you expected. Instead he sat up and put you between his legs. 

Steve grappled the hem of your dress and you lifted your arms as he ripped the only garment off your body. You turned your head towards him, wanting a kiss, but instead he tucked his chin against your neck, forcing your head forward. You felt the cotton of his shirt on your back and wanted to reach around to tear it off. 

“This is all about you Doll.” The pet name made more juices pool at your core. 

He grabbed your hand and covered it with his own, dragging it down the side of your body. 

“I need you to be vocal. Tell me if you like it, if your close, if you need more or less.” He peppered your neck with kisses as he pressed your own hand against your sex. “Tell me you understand.”

Before you could respond he flattened your fingers and rubbed down hard. You gasped and nodded. 

“Good girl.” He pressed harder and you shook. “Too much?”

“Yes.” It came out as a gasp, you were shocked you had words. 

“Alright.” He lessened the pressure, but continued moving your hand up and down. “How about this? Does it feel good?” 

“Yes.” This response was airier than the last. 

“Too slow?” He was rocking your own hand against your clit, bring it to life. 

“Yes.” This time you dropped you head against his chest. 

The speed increased. You found yourself rocking your hips against your own fingers as he sped up and then slowed down several times. Eventually your hips met your hand in a rhythm. Steve’s guidance let go.

“That’s it Doll. Keep doing that.” He kissed your neck. “Tell me. Speak to me.” 

You knew what he wanted to hear. His hand was still on yours, even though it was a feather touch. You thought back to the lost orgasm from this afternoon and didn’t want another. 

“I want to cum.” Those were the dirtiest words to ever leave your lips. You felt shame and started to pull your hand away, but Steve’s pushed it back down and continued rubbing, sending a chill through your body. 

“You deserve to cum. You’ve been such a good girl.” 

The sound of Steve’s zipper coming down echoed across the whole basement. You forgot about the shame and kept rubbing yourself. None of that mattered right now, right now you needed a sense of relief, only one he could bring you. 

“Do you want me?” Steve’s breath was heavy on your neck. 

“Yes.” You knew his cock was free. You knew he was capable of satisfying you. You wanted the torment to end. 

Instead of feeling him slide inside you your fingers were pressed down harder. Steve started guiding you to flicker them against your clit. Your pussy felt so empty you whimpered at the loss. 

“Doll, you can do this.” Steve kissed you neck. “Rock those hips, push your fingers down. It’s all you.” 

You wanted that release. You needed it. The pace was so slow you cried out. 

“Move faster.” He bit your ear. 

You looked down. It was just your pussy and your hand and you realized you were setting the pace. You pushed down harder and started moving your hand in unison with your thrusts. 

The feeling of emptiness vanished and you began humping yourself. And it felt amazing. The edge came near, instead of hovering you pushed and rubbed and then tumbled over immediately.

No black stars or toe curling came, but you felt the burst of pleasure. You wanted to elongate it and tried to rub yourself further, but Steve lifted you up and then his cock slid inside your soaking satisfied pussy. 

“Beautiful.” He turned you around so you were on all fours and began to rail into you. 

The small orgasm you gave yourself was nothing compared to the deep dive he pushed you into as you came again. His thrusts throwing you off of the cliff again and again, not letting you steady yourself at all as the black stars and body shakes came. 

You didn’t even notice him finish. He cradled you against him, pulling your body tight in the spooning position as the pleasure almost pushed you over to sleep. 

“Do that Doll, next time you need a release.” Steve kissed your neck. 

You would take his advice. But before you eyes lulled to sleep they popped open. How did he know? You pushed away from him and almost fell off the bed in the process. 

His arms grabbed you as you spun to face him, sitting up in the process. 

“You were watching me.” A strange clarity came over you. “You watch me.” 

A look of horror came on Steve as he sat up in the bed. 

Your eyes immediately went to the ceiling, looking for any camera, but there were none visible. A new wave of violation washed over you as you stared him in the eye. 

All pleasure you had felt vanished, but the confidence he gave you hadn’t. There was no hesitation in your voice as you spoke. 

“I hate you.”


	8. Chapter 8

The words stung, but not as bad as the blank look on her face. Her jaw was clenched, eyes wide, shoulders back. There was no sign of his sweet Y/N. 

She didn’t mean that. He went to cradle her cheek and say as much, but she flinched back. Then her eyes started to water over, her pressed lips parted and began to tremble. She dropped her gaze to the bed and pulled her legs to her chest as she buried her face in her knees. 

Steve started to reach out again, ready to pull her close, hold her, and give the comfort she wanted. But he stopped. Was that really what she needed? 

That sort of talk should not be encouraged. He knew it was an emotional outburst, but he could not send the message it was appropriate. His instincts told him to get on his knees and beg forgiveness, but what for? He had every right to watch her. 

He was losing control. They were getting comfortable with each other, which was what he wanted, but Y/N wasn’t ready to take the lead. Steve had to get out of here before he ruined all of her progress.

He swung his legs off the bed and kept his eyes focused on the door. It took every ounce of strength he possessed not to turn around and look at her as he left the basement. 

~~~

His blue eyes shook you to your core. You were loosing it, thinking you could talk to him that way. You were at his mercy. The man could still kill you if he wanted. How could you lose sight of that? How long had you forgotten you were trying to fake compliance, scared that you weren’t really faking it?

I hate you. You stifled a sob as you bit your knee. When it looked like he was going to slap you reality came crashing back down. He could hurt you. Steve may have said he wouldn’t, but you remembered the threat of punishment and with those three words you were back to being terrified. Never mind that you lost any trust you had faked your way into. 

You glanced up at the door, your stomach in knots. Maybe he was going to get a paddle or a whip, something he could beat you with. 

What could you do to stop him? Say you were sorry, beg forgiveness? It wouldn’t be enough. He gave you a break last time, but that was months ago or was it weeks? You felt dizzy trying to guess how much time had past. 

The door opened and you dropped your gaze again, your body shaking while your brain tried to think of the best way to apologize. You had to get out of here. 

“Emotions are high right now.” The bed dipped as Steve sat down. 

You saw something in his hands and pinched your eyes shut wishing you could drown out the images of whatever torture instrument he had brought down with him. 

“I know you didn’t mean that.” Steve touched your shoulder, his hand felt like fire as a heat radiated down. “Did you Y/N?” 

You shook your head without moving the rest of you. 

“Look at me Doll.” 

Doll, you let out a light whimper. Maybe he wasn’t as mad as you thought. Even though you were still terrified you didn’t want to anger him more. With a shake you raised your face. 

His had a pout, the corners of his eyes turned down. He reached out a hand and cupped your cheek as his thumb whipped away a tear. 

Your lips parted as your eyes narrowed, he didn’t look the slightest bit angry, instead there was almost remorse. 

“I assumed you knew. How else was I going to make sure you were safe?” Steve twisted to face you. “God Y/N, you mean so much to me and in the beginning you were so scared, what if you hurt yourself? How else would I know to rush to your side? If you got sick?” 

Guilt. That was what he was showing you. Lightning struck at the realization and the tears dried up as your back straightened. He wasn’t going to hurt you, he was going to atone. 

“That doesn’t forgive you speaking to me that way.” His eyes bore into yours and hardened for a moment. 

You felt small and slouched your shoulders. 

“But, I could see how you have the right to be upset.” Steve relaxed again and rubbed. “I should have been more upfront about it.”

For a moment you almost yelled out, called him a pervert, but there was something in his voice. He was being genuine. In some sick way, he meant what he said. He wanted to keep you safe. It warmed your heart more than you wanted to admit. 

“Let me make it up to you.” Steve squeezed down. 

Your brain fired with what that meant. The idea of his face between your legs, eating your pussy until you came and then fucking you in all your favorite positions almost made you moan. 

A huge smile spread on Steve and he licked his lips. 

“There’s plenary of time for that Doll.” Steve’s hand traced down your arm. 

You cringed and looked away. Annoyed that he could read you so well and embarrassed that was where your mind went when it came to a reward. 

“Here.” Steve set down a pair of shoes on the bed. “I’ll grab you a dress.” 

You were still naked and didn’t want to unfold your legs, but you reached out and grabbed a shoe. It was a white sneaker, nothing fancy but like everything else he dressed you in it probably cost more than anything you had ever owned. 

“It’s unseasonably warm, but still cool for this time of year. You will have to wear one of my jackets.” Steve walked over with a long blue dress draped over his arm. 

“You’re taking me outside?” You didn’t want to get your hopes up. 

“For a little bit.” Steve set the dress on the bed. “But the rules…”

You didn’t care about being naked or what he was about to say. You jumped up from the bed and wrapped your arms around him, pressing your body to his. He almost fell, but moved one leg back to steady himself as his arms wrapped around your waist. 

“Thank you.” You kissed his neck with several quick pecks, unable to reach his face. “Thank you so much.” 

Not even five minutes ago you thought the man was going to beat you, but instead he was going to treat you. You were going to see the sun, smell the fresh air, maybe even hear some birds or smell some flowers. The idea brought tears to your eyes. 

“You’re welcome Doll.” Steve rubbed your back. “You don’t hate me anymore?” 

“No.” You shook your head. “I never should have said that. I don’t hate you, I…”.

You stopped yourself, unsure what you were about to say next. Grateful? Thankful? Why? The man had you trapped in a basement and you were worshiping him for giving you a basic freedom?

NO, you shut your brain off. You wouldn’t go down that road right now either. It was not the time to focus on how messed up your situation was. Right now you deserved the small reward and you were going to enjoy it. 

As you struggled internally with yourself your arms relaxed around his shoulders and he set you back on your tiptoes. 

“Same rules apply Doll.” Steve looked down on you. “I’m showing you a lot of trust here.” 

“I’ll be good, I promise.” You meant it too. 

“Then get dressed.” Steve let you go and gave your ass a playful swat. 

You wasted no time pulling on the dress and slipping into the sneakers. You didn’t know how much time he was going to let you out for, but you planned on enjoying every second.

~~~   
The few moments away gave Steve the ability to focus. The way he saw it there were two courses of action. Option one was direct, but could break her and Steve didn’t want to see Y/N as a crumbled mess. Option two was riskier, but either way the outcome was safer.

It was always part of Steve’s plan to move her upstairs. She was ready. Moving forward was for the best. 

His heart was aching when he saw what a wreck she had become, obviously upset by what she said. Then the way she lit up when he told her about their trip outside he knew he made the right choice. He loved seeing her that way, his Y/N. 

When she got the flash of lust and then jumped on him naked he had to think of every baseball game he could remember to not take a pause and take her on the bed again. But he knew that if he was thrown off course he might change his mind. She was so good at distracting him from his plans he was worried if he made love to her they would’ve spent the rest of the night in the basement. 

He still saw a trip to the bedroom in their near future, but hoped it would be upstairs tonight. 

I hate you. Even though it was the wrong emotion the fact she was open with him could be a positive. He was going to focus on that. 

She was bouncing on her feet behind him as he reached the top door. As much as he loved her excitement there was still a real fear that this was a trick. He paused and glanced over his shoulder. 

If she disappointed him this time there would be no forgiveness. She would have to be punished and Steve wasn’t looking forward to that. He needed to make sure their communication was clear this time and avoid any confusion.

“I want to make sure you understand Y/N.” He made his face hard and focused on her eyes. “No yelling, no runn…”

“I know.” Her head nodded furiously. “Please don’t say it. It will ruin it. But I know.” 

He tried to fight the smile, but his lips curled up as he turned his attention back to the door. 

It was really happening. They were just two adults going to sit outside for the night. She didn’t want a reminder of their situation. Maybe because it was no longer a situation. Maybe she finally understood everything he had done was for her benefit. Maybe now she knew that they belonged together and he was giving her the life and attention she deserved. 

Steve wanted that more than anything. For her to be truly happy with him. His perfect gal. 

He kept that idea on his mind as he opened the door. Steve reached behind and she placed her hand in his, it gave him comfort how his palm perfectly held hers. She wrapped her fingers around his, returning the touch. 

He brought her up and stopped to grab the jacket as he turned towards her. The smile started to falter on Y/N’s face as he slipped on the coat.

“Are you alright Doll?” He hoped this trek would stop her from being so upset.

“Yes.” She nodded. “It’s more beautiful than I remembered.”

He notice her glance towards the stain glass windows and relaxed again. He wanted her to enjoy this home, soon it would be her responsibility to do the upkeep. 

“If you’re too cold, let me know.” Steve took her hand again and led her towards the front of the house.

He couldn’t help but squeeze tighter, his mind racing with the idea as soon as he took her outside she was going to take off running, but knew if he stopped now it would make him a coward. She had been so good the last few months, she deserved this. 

Without looking behind him he pushed open the front door and guided her outside. His wrap around front porch creaked in front of them as she came to stand next to him. He took in a deep breath and hoped she enjoyed the salt in the air as much as he did. 

“It’s so dark.” Her voice was barely a whisper.

Steve reached behind with his free hand and clicked on the porch light. The overhang went out six feet and the deck five. The light made it more difficult to see the view, but at least he got a better view of her and if his lady wanted light he would give her light. 

A shiver went through her, spreading to his arm. 

“Are you cold?” He nodded towards the built in swing. “Let’s sit down, I set out some blankets.” 

He walked her over, but she almost seemed in a daze as her head looked out and around. 

“Is that the ocean?” She squinted her eyes. “Is this a beach house?” 

“Brighton Beach.” Steve set her on the swing first before sitting down next to her. “Can you smell the salt? Hear the waves.” 

“I didn’t know Brighton Beach was an actual beach. I thought it was a neighborhood.” She was more rigid than he would have liked. 

“It’s both.” Steve wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against him as he set the blanket over their laps. “Most of the properties are rentals. During the summer it gets crazy with tourists.” 

“No neighbors.” Y/N spoke in a whisper. 

Steve didn’t like where her train of thought was going. Why should she worry about neighbors? He needed to give her the benefit of the doubt though. 

“The houses are spread apart. Most of them are rented out weekly during the summer. The owners don’t really live here. Some check in on the weekends.” Steve felt his chest tighten. “Why?” 

“I didn’t realize. I’ve never been to the beach.” Her eyes glazed over as she looked out. 

“It’s too cold and the tide is in right now, but when it gets warmer we can walk along the shore everyday if you want Doll.” Steve wanted her to know he was thinking long term. 

“Day…” her voice trailed off.

“Hey.” Steve put his finger under her chin and turned her face towards his. “We can spend all our days doing whatever makes you happy.” 

“When?” Her head tilted. “Once you trust me? I didn’t even know it was nighttime.” 

“We’ve made so much progress Doll. You’re getting there.” He didn’t even about her lack of time, but that shouldn’t matter. 

She looked so fragile next to him. Her eyes didn’t dart away and he could see her struggling with something. 

Momentum. Moving forward, he had to keep this going. He flipped his body towards her and grabbed both of her hands with his. 

“Since the moment I first saw you all I wanted was to make you happy. And haven’t I been Doll? Aren’t you happy?” He tucked a lose piece of hair behind her ear. 

Her head started to nod, but then she stopped.

“Don’t do that. Don’t disappear inside yourself. Tell me what you’re feeling and we will work through it together. I promise.” Steve wanted her to have the confidence to share her dilemma with him, especially since he caused it. “Our relationship isn’t traditional, but none of that matters. Don’t deny yourself Y/N. You’ve wasted too much time doing that. You are happy.” 

“I…,” her voice quaked. “I…this is too much.” 

She blinked and looked away from him. Steve’s heart broke. She was so close. Why did she want to make herself miserable?

“Please, just let me go.” She sniffled. “I’ll never tell anyone. Just let me go.” 

“We belong together. Don’t do this Y/N.” Steve wasn’t certain if he was warning or begging. “You know it. I know you do.” 

“It’s not right.” She brought her hand up and whipped her nose. “I had a life…”

“I am giving you a better one.” Steve interrupted.

“People who loved me.” She let out a small cry.

“I LOVE you.” Steve went rigid, hating himself. It was the truth, but she wasn’t ready for that.

Her eyes went wide as she looked back at him. At first they were soft, but soon started to squint as he saw the fear creep back in. It was too much too soon. He promised himself he wouldn’t say those words yet, knowing they would scare her. 

“No.” She shook. “Love isn’t kidnapping people. Love isn’t locking them in a basement.” 

“I love you Y/N.” Steve bit down the tears that wanted to form in his eyes. “You’ve never had anyone love you before so you don’t know how to accept it, but you will. Once you’re ready.” 

“Ready? Once I’m ready for what?” Her voice cracked. “I’m your prisoner. Nothing will ever change that.” 

“You’re not my prisoner Y/N.” Steve needed to show her. “You’re mine, and I’m yours in every way.” 

Before she could respond Steve grabbed her thigh and tugged her over his lap. He brought his hand to the back of her head and yanked her head down to his, pressing their lips together. 

She was trying to pull back, but he knew she needed this right now more than ever. Their bodies were made for each other and he was aware how hers operated. 

Steve pulled her thigh until she was straddling him, the whole time keeping their lips together. It wasn’t exactly a kiss, but he knew that would change soon. He started bunching up her dress, pulling it over her knees until it was in his fist.

Now that he had a clear path he slid his hand up her bare leg until he came to her apex. He tapped her clit and she gasped, letting him slide his tongue into her mouth. She whimpered and his cock grew harder in his pants. 

He let his thumb feather touch her most private part until she started responding, her mouth working against his. What a good girl he had, responding to him this way. 

He didn’t want to stop touching her but needed to free himself so he moved his hand from behind her head. She kept kissing him, making his dick throb harder. He caressed down her back and around her hip until his other hand was on his waist.

When he lifted his hips to slide his pants down she whined and turned her head. 

“No.” Y/N may have objected, but she didn’t stand up. “This isn’t right.” 

Steve started kissing her neck as he freed his cock, it was so hard it smacked against her stomach. He kept lightly touching her clit as he used his other hand to steady himself against her entrance. 

“Don’t.” She barely got the word out between heavy breaths. 

Even though she was protesting Steve was in no way restraining her. All she needed to do was move, but instead Y/N rocked her hips forward, trying to put more pressure on her pleasure point. 

Steve lapped at her neck, giving it a light bite and suckle as his hand went to the small of her back and pushed, impaling her on his cock. 

Normally he liked to move slow, but Y/N could be greedy and he wanted her to take him how she desired. He didn’t pull his thumb back when she bottomed out on him, wincing as his cock hit her cervix. 

“No.” She fell slightly forward and Steve moved his thumb away from her. “Ahhh!” 

She flexed and pressed her apex against his pelvis. His hand pushed harder against her back until she was flush with him. 

Then she started grinding. He wanted to flex and thrust deeper, but this was all her, whether she wanted to admit it or not. 

He ran his free hand over her hair, gripping it in the back as she rocked her body against his. 

“It’s not right.” She repeated herself, but kept gliding her body against his. 

Steve wished he could flip her over on the swing and rail into her hard and fast, make the orgasm quick and needy, but this wasn’t about him. It was about her. 

“Give in Y/N.” Steve kissed his mouth up her neck to her chin. “Give in to me. Give in to yourself.” 

She let out a moan mixed with a cry and grabbed his shoulder. 

“That’s it baby girl.” Steve kissed her cheek as she started sliding up and down his shaft and rubbing herself against him in short bursts. “That’s it.” 

Soon she was moaning and Steve couldn’t help but join in. The swing brought a new dynamic and he tried to counter her thrusts, using the movement on the bench to slam into her, hard. 

Y/N through her neck back and stopped biting her lip as she moaned, her fingernails digging into his shoulder and breaking the no yelling rule in the process. 

Steve wished it was summer and he could rip all of her clothes off, he wanted to run his tongue across her chest, take her nipples into his mouth until she squealed. 

The thought made him grunt. Y/N moved faster in response. She was close. He started flexing every time she came down on him, making his cock fill her even deeper. 

The moans turned into guttural sounds and then she gasped, dropping her body over his. Her pussy fluttered around him and Steve gripped her shoulders, pulling her down as he pushed up and exploded inside of her. 

His eyes rolled back as he filled her: his perfect girl. 

It always took a few seconds to get his senses back, but tonight it took a few minutes. Neither of them moved. This was perfect. Her collapsed against his chest, out in the open, and she was accepting that he loved her.

And she loved him too he was sure of it, so sure he took a leap of faith. He kissed her head and whispered in her ear. 

“I love you.”

She turned her head and locked eyes with him. Her lips parted and a small smile formed. His chest tightened and he stopped breathing. What was she going to say? 

“Let me go.”

Years of self control, patience, practice, dedication meant nothing. A rage Steve couldn’t control broke through as his vision went red. 

“NEVER.”

His scream echoed across the beach as he through her over his shoulder, louder than the sound of the door slamming behind them.

“WHY CAN’T YOU UNDERSTAND?” All the rules went out the window as Steve jogged back to the basement. “I LOVE YOU.”


	9. Chapter 9

You didn’t know what you were more scared of at the moment: Steve’s screaming or your recent behavior. You fucked him, willingly. He wasn’t holding you down or even guiding you. On top of that, you were outside, not trying to make a move to run.

All you needed to do was stand up, crawl off of him and instead you moaned and ground your body onto his. Because you wanted to.

Then when he said those three words you almost said them back. I love you. You couldn’t remember the last time anyone said that to you. It certainly never happened in a romantic sense before, but your family had said it to you, you were sure they had. 

WHOOSH! You were dropped on to the bed and suddenly your internal struggle didn’t seem as terrifying as the one right in front of your eyes. You popped up on your elbows and looked up.

Steve glared down at you with piercing blue eyes and a clenched jaw. You needed to fear him more than your feelings, but instead of horror filling you, it was more like guilt. You shouldn’t have made him so angry. 

His chest heaved and it wasn’t a stretch to picture steam coming out off the corners of his mouth. He raised a finger and you recoiled back into the bed. 

“I take care of you. I provide for you. I get you whatever you need. I keep you safe. Have I ever hurt you?” His voice was sharp, but he wasn’t screaming. 

You shook your head, not wanting to anger him anymore. 

“I make you happy Y/N. Happier than you have ever been.” He shook his finger in front of your face.

You pinched your eyes shut. That couldn’t be true. No matter what he had said or done you were his prisoner. You had to remember that, you wouldn’t lose yourself.

“Look at me.” Steve grabbed your chin. 

You did as you were told. His eyes bore into you, even this upset he was still beautiful. There was no denying that. 

Staring at him forced all the scrambled thoughts going on in your head to steady. The way you needed him to touch you, the way your heart fluttered every time he came home, the way he doted on your every word and encouraged you to speak, the way he loved you.

Your eyes started to water and your body shook. Were you that damaged? That you could know a man who locked you away like this actually loved you? That you felt it in the pit of your stomach that you were in the wrong not accepting that love? Not showing gratitude?

NO! You whipped your head out of his grasp and winced.

“Fine. Have it your way. You think I’m a monster? I’LL SHOW YOU A MONSTER.” His voice echoed across the basement. 

You didn’t have a chance to turn your head to look at him until he was on top of you, straddling your hips. 

“Egh.” You tried to scoot back, but Steve grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head.

“Is this how you want to be treated Y/N?” He squeezed down hard and dropped his mouth until it was next to your ear. 

“Oww!” You tried to roll onto your side. 

Steve pulled back but didn’t lessen his grip as he transferred both of your wrists into one of his palms. He brought his free hand to grab the top of your dress. RIPPP.

The sound made you scream, but he pushed the top down and exposed your breast. 

“STOP!” You struggled underneath him. 

“I’ve been so gentle with you, and how do you show your appreciation? By belittling me.” Steve started to knead you. 

You continued to try and tug your wrists free. His fingers dug into your flesh as his palm pressed your nipple down. Then he slid his fingers back until they were on your tiny pebble and pinched. 

“Ahhhh!” You tried to sink deeper into the mattress, but it was impossible to get away. 

“You can lie to me all you want, but your body can’t.” Steve licked up your neck and you shivered. “Because I know you, better than you’ve ever known yourself.”

“No.” You started to cry. 

He ducked his mouth and attached it to your chest in place of his fingers. He sucked your tiny bud and then flicked his tongue.

The cry wanted to turn into a whimper as your pussy started to tingle and you bit your lip to stifle it.

He slid his legs down further until he was straddling your thighs. You felt your dress bunch up around your waist and realized he was pining your legs slightly spread. You bucked and tried to shut them, but he was way too strong. 

Then you felt his finger slide up your slit. You were still soaked from the two other times you had slept with him this evening. At least that’s what you told yourself as he applied the lubricated finger to your clit and pressed down. 

“Mmmmm.” It was too much at the moan broke free from your lips. 

“That’s it Y/N.” Steve lifted his face as he started to rub. “Give in. Admit how much you love this, how much you love me.” 

“Ahhhh!” Your head started to swim. 

You tried to wiggle your hips against him, but the position had you incapable of moving. You weren’t sure if you were trying to move away or rock yourself with him. 

“Your body has no problem showing me how much it loves me.” Steve flipped his tongue out against your nipple. “If I’m such a monster why do you respond this way?” 

You didn’t know why you couldn’t even think of an answer to that question because in a manner of minutes you had experienced the entire range of human emotion and right now you were a mess and the only thing that could fix it was him. 

“Please.” You tried to tug on your wrists and rock your hips. 

“Please what?” Steve slowed his rubbing and you cried.

“Let me cum.” You didn’t hesitate. 

Steve let out a growl and you glanced at him. The anger was replaced with an intense smile and the vision sent you falling. 

As the orgasm burst forward your adrenaline flared and you managed to pull one hand loose and push your hips further against his finger. 

It was all too much. You were so confused and didn’t know how to process anything. Right now your brain and body were exhausted and you went limp under him. 

As the tingles from your orgasm faded you noticed he hadn’t stopped rubbing. He was pushing harder on your clit and the over sensitivity made it feel like a burn. You tried to twist your hips away, but he moved with you. 

“You’re mine Y/N.” He lifted his head and looked right into your eyes. “Forever. Say it.”

“It hurts.” You brought your free hand to his chest and tried to push him away. 

“Say. It.” The smile that was enough to make you cum turned back into the hard features.

He pulled his finger off of you, but the relief was brief as he flexed his pelvis down hard against your pussy, putting even more force on your nerves.

“SAY IT.”

“I’m yours.” As the words left your lips all the emotions and issues you were trying to bury came rushing forward. 

“Never forget that.” Steve flexed down hard against your clit. 

The fabric of his pants hurt more than his wet finger. You cried and arched your back, trying to move away. 

To your surprise, you were successful as he pushed himself off of you and the bed. 

His absence made your clit pulse and you shut your legs, hoping to relieve the ache. 

The rage on Steve was still present as he glared down at you. Unsure what he wanted and knowing you couldn’t handle any more you curled your legs up and turned into a ball. 

His brow furrowed and then his lips parted, but he didn’t speak a word as the hard lines on his face disappeared and he relaxed his jaw. Then he turned and ran. The last sound you heard was the door slamming. 

Your time together had taught you some things about the man, and you could tell that look. You only got to see it for a second, but you recognized it right away. Regret. He knew he went too far. 

I’m yours. He forced you to do a lot of things. But tonight was the first emotional betrayal. And he was right to regret it. 

This wasn’t love. This was ownership and he reminded you he was capable of owning you in every way possible.

Any worry that you were actually falling for the man vanished. Not only had he made you a prisoner in his house, but now he made you a prisoner in your own body. Your own soul.

~~

Tonight was wrong. Steve paced in his room upstairs. He was way out of line. His emotions had taken over, and his ego even played a part. 

He never meant for anything to get as remotely dark as this. Their entire time together he had never harmed her. Sure, there was some involuntary methods involved in opening her up to new activities, but the way he was squeezing her wrists, how he was pressing down on her when he knew she’d had enough. That was wrong. 

Wrong. It was a word she had used to describe their relationship. Steve never thought she was right until tonight. 

He went to the bathroom and flipped on the shower, not bothering for it to warm up as he stripped and jumped in. 

The water hit him and her scent washed away. Tears stung his eyes, but before one fell he knocked his fist against the tile wall in frustration. 

He made a mistake, but he would atone. She would understand. Even if he had to get down on his knees and beg. This was not their end.

She needed to rest, but tomorrow he would explain himself. Get her to understand how much he loved her. He would fix this. 

When the shower was done he toweled off and walked back to the bedroom. It had been so long since he slept up here.

He flipped off the light and collapsed on the empty bed. More than anything he wanted to crawl down to the basement. Apologize over and over. Hold her, fall asleep with her nestled in her spot on his chest. 

But he deserved some form of punishment. He forced himself to close his eyes and hoped that sleep would take him away. She would forgive him. She had to.

“I’m yours.” He whispered. 

That was what he should have said. Because it was the truth. He belonged to Y/N, body, heart, and soul.

~~

When you woke up you were numb. Your brain tried to replay last night’s events but you shut them down, not wanting the recap. 

You rolled off the bed to your feet and walked to the bathroom. You still wore Steve’s jacket and your torn dress left your breast exposed on one side. The skirt was stiff in parts from your and Steve’s dried juices.

You went straight to the bathroom, relieved yourself and walked straight back to bed without bothering to look in the mirror.

Again your brain tried to fire up, but you forced it back down thinking about nothing until sleep came. 

“Y/N?” One of the dim lights flipped on. 

You didn’t move. Curled on your side facing the wall. 

You heard a sigh and the light flipped off. You pinched your eyes shut, hoping to fake sleep but you never heard footsteps, instead, the door shut. 

You let out a shaky breath. But demanded your brain remain silent and soon sleep returned.

The next time the light turned on you weren’t so lucky. 

You felt the bed dip as Steve sat next to you.

“Can we talk Y/N?” He put his hand lightly on your shoulder. 

You didn’t respond and stayed in your position, facing the wall. What was the point? You didn’t have a choice in any of this.

“You’ve been sleeping for a long time. You should eat something, or at least drink some water.” Steve set a water bottle in front of you. 

When you didn’t take the water Steve let out a sigh. He put a little pressure on your shoulder and you rolled on to your back. You kept your eyes down.

“It shouldn’t have gone that far.” Steve caressed your cheek. 

He continued speaking, but you blocked him out, determined not to listen to what he had to say. There was nothing he could say that would change your situation. Warden and prisoner. That was all this was. 

Trying to think you were outsmarting him, biding your time was a mistake. Now you knew. There was no escape. You weren’t about to give him the satisfaction of playing the part of the lover any longer.

He could have your shell, you had no defense for that, but he would never have you. 

“Please, talk to me.” His fingers slid down your neck. “Can I at least get you to change? Maybe take a shower or a bath? It might make you feel better.”

When his fingers left your body you rolled back onto your side, facing the wall. 

“Alright. I understand this is upsetting. I’ll come and check on you in a few hours.” Steve leaned down and placed a kiss on your head. 

When he rose it felt like a small piece of your heart broke. Because part of you still hadn’t accepted this and wanted to call out for him to hold you. But in a nanosecond, you turned it off and hid it away as you shut your brain back down and thought of nothing until the sleep returned. 

The next time when the bed dipped the light didn’t turn on. You woke as Steve started to rub your back. 

“It’s been over twenty-four hours since you’ve eaten.” Steve’s voice was calm, but you noticed a slight quake to it. “I brought you your favorite sandwich. If you don’t want that I will make or order you whatever you want.” 

In the darkness, it was easier to zone out and stare at the wall. Truthfully you weren’t the slightest bit hungry. Maybe dampening your thoughts had managed to hide any hunger pains as well.

“I brought you some more water.” Steve set down a bottle in front of you and picked up the empty one. “Thank you for at least drinking.” 

You weren’t even aware you had opened the last one he brought you. Maybe your body was on some auto-pilot. 

“Please Y/N. Talk to me. You have every right to be mad. Yell at me. Say you hate me. I just want to hear your voice.” Steve’s hand stopped on your back. 

It wasn’t your intention to give him the silent treatment, you just had nothing to say. 

He continued talking and you drowned him out. Your brain wanted to analyze everything, but you wouldn’t let it. Instead, you buried everything. You would not allow yourself to think. 

“Alright, I deserve this.” Steve’s hand left and you felt the bed move as he stood. “Please eat, not for me but for you.” 

That tiny scream in your heart was softer this time, easier to quell. You were back to sleeping before he even left the basement.

~~~

Forty-eight hours had passed and she was still a wreck. Unresponsive even. Most of the time when Steve went to check on her she didn’t even wake up. He didn’t know it was possible for a person to sleep like this. 

At least she was drinking. The food he brought her was untouched. The way she stayed slumped in his jacket and her ripped dress was a constant reminder of what he had done, how he had over-reacted. 

He apologized at least ten times over the last two days, but he didn’t even think she was listening. 

Normally when she was getting cagey he would respond with sex. That had always calmed her down and made her happy, but this was something different.

He didn’t think touching her in this state would do either of them any good. Not after the last time. Besides, she was so much more to him than a sex toy. He needed to prove that. 

There was one option left, but that could break her completely. He didn’t know how she would respond and he wasn’t ready to take that risk. 

He needed something to wake her up, draw her out of this haze.

Steve headed back into the basement. This time he flipped on the main light. She looked so small on the bed with her legs tucked up to her chest. As all the times before she didn’t move. 

“Come on Y/N.” Steve went to the bed. “You need to take a shower. It will make you feel better.” 

She didn’t respond. Steve readied for her to attack and claw at him as he dragged her to the bathroom. But at this point, he would take that reaction. 

He knelt over her and pulled her into his arms, sliding a hand under her knees and one behind her back. 

When they left the bed her body didn’t tighten. She didn’t scream or try to jump from his arms. Instead, she stayed still, compliant. If she wanted to stay in the bed she wasn’t putting up a fight. In fact, she wasn’t fighting for anything. 

Steve carried her to the bathroom and set her down on the vanity stool. Then he turned around and started the shower. 

Her eyes were glued to the ground, shoulders hunched forward. There weren’t even dried tears on her cheeks. She seemed emotionless. 

“Do you want to be alone?” Steve asked. 

Nothing. 

“Or do you want me to help you?” Steve put his hand on her shoulder and slid the jacket off. 

He grimaced at the ripped strap on her dress. She wasn’t trying to stop him or cover herself. 

“I’m sorry Y/N. I really am. I was out of control.”

She still didn’t lift her head. 

He thought about when she said she hated him. He would take that over this any day.

Steve gripped her arms and led her up to standing. She wobbled a bit but wasn’t going to collapse. He pushed the other strap and the dress pooled at her feet. 

She was a beauty, but nothing about this felt sexual, even with her naked. 

“Alright. I’ll help you.” Steve pulled off his shirt, watching her for any reaction. 

He undressed and kept his eyes on her the entire time. There was nothing. He envisioned anger, threats of never sleeping with him again, of fighting him on everything, struggling, forcing him to act like a monster again.

He was prepared to handle any of that, but this. This was worse. 

“Come on.” He opened the shower door and took her hand. 

She did not grip him back but stepped inside the glass and under the water. 

“Is it too hot?” Steam surrounded them. 

Again she remained quiet. 

Steve started on her hair, shampooing, and conditioning. He didn’t speak, but memories of the other times they showered together made a slight smile come across his face. 

“Do you remember the time I kept teasing you in here, and you couldn’t wait any longer so I didn’t bother to wash the shampoo out of my hair?” The memory caused Steve to blink. “Then all the soap was getting in my eyes, but you didn’t want to stop so we just moved directly under the stream. I held you up and you finished washing it out for me? You never stopped bobbing the entire time even though we were getting soaked.” 

It was a good memory. In fact, this place was filled with good ones. So many more good ones than bad. 

“Sometimes I think that you and I left the shower dirtier than we were when we came in.” Steve flashed to another time where Y/N was on her tip toes and Steve was trying to enter her from behind. The way her ass was turned up at him as he slid between her legs. 

He left the memory and looked at his Y/N. Even with the previous images the one in front of him was too heartbreaking for him to get aroused. 

Steve put his hand on her cheeks and tilted her head up. She didn’t fight him. Their eyes met for the first time in days and Steve felt like his heart fell out of his chest. 

That spark she always carried was gone. He knew how fragile she was, how innocent and timid. He never should have pushed her as far as he did. 

“It’ll be alright.” He placed a kiss on her forehead and shut off the shower. “I promise Y/N.” 

He led her back out and dried her off before sliding the clean white dress over her body. Then he dressed and scooped her back up again. 

He set her on the bed and she immediately rolled back into her position, knees curled facing the wall. 

Steve didn’t have to worry about his last option breaking her, because he’d already done that. There was a chance it could hurt her more, but there was also some hope that it would bring her back to him. And right now he was willing to try anything to save her.

~~~ 

It was hard to drone him out in the shower. When he told that story about the soap in his eyes you wanted to add that it was dripping down his face too, but neither of you stopped kissing and you both got shampoo in your mouths. 

But before you smiled at the memory you reminded yourself it was all fake. That wasn’t you, it was a version of you Steve was trying to create. So you climbed back into yourself and ignored everything else he said. 

At this point, you accepted you were never getting out of here, but you were no longer going to give your jailer any of yourself. He was a delusional monster and you played into his fantasy too much. This is what you should’ve done from the beginning. 

Maybe then he would have let you go instead of believing he loved you. 

“I have something to show you.” Of course, he came back, you realized he never even turned off the light. 

You just wanted to sleep. But what say did you have in anything. 

Steve set something on the bed and then scooped you up again. This time he set you in his lap, with one arm around your waist. 

He had brought down a laptop. The screen showed a podium with the SHEILD logo and Stark Industries in the background. 

You knew you should zone out, not allow yourself to listen but Steve reached out and hit play before you could shut yourself down. 

Tony Stark walked out first. There was the sound of clicking cameras and people clearing their voices. It was a press conference. 

“Good morning. Four months ago a Stark Towers employee was reported missing. A young woman.” 

Your heart flared and your shoulders straightened.

“Captain Steve Rogers took on the case and I believe he is best suited to give the rest of the details and answer any questions.” Tony held his hands out and walked to the side as Steve appeared on the screen.

The shake started in your shoulders. Then spread through the rest of your body until you couldn’t control it. 

“Y/N?” Steve asked from behind. 

This was what he wanted, a reaction, you knew better than to give into him, but it was too much. You let out a scream so guttural it almost sounded inhuman. 

Then you turned toward him and lifted your hand and SLAP, smacked him right across the face. 

“I NEVER STOOD A CHANCE! THE PERSON THAT KIDNAPPED ME IS THE ONE IN CHARGE OF FINDING ME?” You balled your hands into fists and started smacking his chest. 

“What is wrong with you? How can one person be so evil?” Hitting him was like hitting a wall. 

He did nothing to defend himself, but you kept pounding away.

“And then you try and trick me into thinking you’re taking care of me? You took my life from me! Pretending to be nice and then being awful just makes you more of a monster.” You were speaking through sobs. “You might as well kill me because I will NEVER BE YOURS!”

Your punches started getting softer and softer and you found yourself collapsing. 

The one reaction allowed everything you had been burying to spill out. Your head started to pound, your stomach knotted with hunger, your legs had pins and needles from not moving. Steve just brought his arms up and pulled you closer to him. 

“Let it all out Y/N. It’s alright.” He started to rub your back. 

“Don’t touch me.” You said the words but moved your cheek to the side so he could hold you even closer.

He tightened his arms and did what you wanted, pulling you so your head was nestled in his crook. This was the last time he would ever hold you like you this. You swore it to yourself. But your crying quieted and then one of Steve’s arms reached out.

You almost whimpered, because for reasons unknown, if this was the last time you didn’t want him to let you go. 

The sound of the press conference continued and his arm returned to your back. 

“On the morning of December 17th….”

December 17th? That was before Christmas. You spent Christmas alone in your apartment binge watching Christmas movies. It made you open your ear. 

“Rebecca Latham was reported missing.” 

That wasn’t your name. You lifted your face and looked down at the laptop. 

“After two months of searching. She was located alive, having been kidnapped and discovered as part of a sex trafficking organization.” 

“Captain Rogers is it true the police wouldn’t search for her?” A reporter called from the audience. “That if it weren’t for you they wouldn’t have rescued any of those women?” 

“New York PD has always been a friend to the Avengers.” Steve didn’t smile. 

He was confirming the reporter’s question without really giving a response. Another reason that the entire world loved the man. 

“Why are you showing me this?” You looked at him. “Is there a press conference for me?” 

You hadn’t realized that you had wrapped your arms around Steve’s neck and suddenly felt foolish as you pulled them down. 

Steve reached forward and placed something plastic in your hand. You looked down to see your phone. The out-of-date flip one you carried. 

It was on and you flipped it open. 

“I kept it charged.” Steve scratched his head. “It doesn’t have GPS.” 

You opened up the text messages. The last one was from Christmas. You wishing your mother a happy holiday and her saying ‘you too’. 

Steve had taken you mid-January. You exited the text messages and looked at the date.

“I’ve been here for two and a half months?” You looked up at him. “And nobody has tried to reach me?” 

Steve’s lips parted, but he didn’t speak. You saw pity on his face. 

“I don’t believe you.” You shook your head. “Someone reported me missing.” 

“Check your e-mail.” Steve pointed to the laptop. 

You opened a new tab as the press conference continued playing and logged in. There was a bunch of junk mail at the top, but you scrolled down. A month ago there was an e-mail from your mother. It was already opened.

“I had to know if anyone was looking for you Y/N.” Steve knew you were noticing the read mark. “That’s why I still have your phone. I was prepared for when it happened.” 

You clicked open the e-mail. 

Y/N,

Haven’t heard from you in awhile. Thought I’d check in. Exciting news, very spur of the moment. Your father and I are retiring and moving to Florida. The movers are coming at the end of the week. After we get settled maybe you can come and visit, if you’re not dead in a ditch somewhere already of course. 

Y/Mothers/N

You read the e-mail at least five times. It didn’t even include their new address. 

“No. This is a trick.” You looked back at Steve. “You were talking to people, pretending to be me. That’s why they don’t know I’m missing.” 

His eyes were full of sorrow and you knew your statement was a lie. He wasn’t pretending. He didn’t have to. 

“The US Government is honoring you with an award later this month. Are you comfortable with the word hero being thrown around to describe you?” A reporter asked as the press conference continued to play. 

“I’m just somebody who cares.” Steve gave a charming laugh.

Everyone started applauding.

“Nobody cares about me.” You didn’t mean to say it out loud. 

“Y/N.” Steve slid you off of his lap and turned you so your legs dangled off the end of the bed. He moved so he was down on his knees in front of you. “I care about you. 

“Sometimes I think you’re the only person in the world I really care about. I love you, I know you’re not ready to hear that, but I do. If anyone ever took you from me I would destroy the world if it meant getting you back. I would never rest or stop searching. I would drive myself straight to hell if it meant keeping you.

“What you don’t realize is that I am yours. As long as you’re with me, I would do anything for you. But I need to know that you won’t leave me, because I can’t not have you in my life. I need to keep you safe and I need to know that you won’t leave me. And I’m not perfect, but I do love you.” 

Competing thoughts didn’t come to your mind like normal. Flashes of memories. You saw Steve giving you a bath after he took your virginity, how gentle he was with you. Then you saw the way he guided you when you needed help learning things, not judging you at all. Then you saw the two of you laughing as he wouldn’t stop tickling you, then you saw your head in his lap as he pets your hair and read you a book. Then you saw him taking your hand and slow dancing with you to one of the old records. Then you saw the way he looked at you before leaned down to kiss you. Like you were the only thing in his world. Or at least the only thing that mattered. 

While the memories played out all the background chatter quieted. You didn’t need to fight with yourself over what was right or wrong. Because what mattered was how you felt right now. And that the only person in the entire world you cared about you was inches from your face. 

He stared at you with desperation and you wanted to put him out of his misery. 

You flung yourself forward and he caught you as your lips crashed against his. He opened his mouth and your tongues immediately met and deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around your waist and lifted you up. 

You went to the bottom of his shirt and started tugging. He set you on your feet as he stood up and stripped off his shirt. You didn’t like it that he had broken the kiss for even a second and whimpered. 

But then his lips were back on yours as he pushed his pants down. You were in more of a slip dress and you shrugged it off your shoulders as it fell to your feet leaving you both naked. 

You put pressure on his chest and he turned around, sitting on the bed. You straddled him in the process never breaking the kiss. As your hand grabbed his cock you lined him up with your entrance.

When you started to lower yourself you realized you weren’t as wet as you normally were and felt a slight burn. 

“Slow down. I don’t want to hurt you.” Steve started kissing your neck. 

“No.” You winced as you continued to lower yourself. “I need you inside of me. Right now.”

He let out a grunt as you continued your decent, you were not completely dry and the more he kissed you the easier it became to glide down on him. 

You tried to pull back, hoping to spread the lubrication but it resulted in a slight burning feeling. 

“Doll, you feel really tight.” Steve kissed his way down to your chest. “I’m not going to last long.” 

You lowered yourself back down, taking him further in this time. He started to play with your nipple making you moan as more of your wetness came. 

“I don’t care. We have all night.” You brought your hand to Steve’s head and held him close as he continued to suck on your breast. You pushed your shoulders back, hoping to give him more access. “I’m never letting you go Captain Rogers.” 

Steve responded with a moan and scratched his hand up your back. When he made it to your neck he pulled you down hard impaling you entirely. 

It burned, but you were ready to take him, needing this connection. You felt so full as you tried to brace yourself, spreading your fingers on his back as you rode him. 

You slid up and down his shaft while rocking your body forward. Each motion felt like he was filling you up more and more. 

Steve moved his hands to the top of your thighs and started pushing you down further while he flexed his muscles up. 

You through your head back and cried out as he bumped into your cervix. 

“Mine. All mine Doll.” Steve started kissing up your chest to your neck as he kept you overfilled with his cock.

Since you weren’t able to glide up and down with his hands holding you still you continued rocking back and forth, thrusting your pelvis against his and making his cock hit your g-spot with every motion.

“Too much.” You tried to stand, but he held you in place.

The feeling of his head on your cervix started to dull and meet with the pleasure of your stimulated pussy. 

“No such thing when it comes to you.” Steve pushed his palms down harder and flexed again.

You moaned and wiggled your body as best you could. Then he started flexing again, making his cock barely move inside of you. The sensation was too much and you found yourself practically throwing your hips as your orgasm started to build. 

You started mewling, desperate for the release. Wishing he would play with your clit or let you glide on his rod, but instead all you got was the small pumps and push of your hips, slamming your bodies together. 

It wasn’t enough and it was an overload at the same time. You started panting and trying to push off of him, but he was too strong. 

“I’m yours. I’m all yours.” You tried to move your hips harder. 

“That’s not what I want to hear.” Steve looked at you with a predatory gaze. 

You whimpered and tried to think about what you should say. Then your eyes narrowed and you pressed your forehead to his. 

“You are mine. All mine.” You licked your lips. 

“Grrr.” Steve flipped his hands and lifted you up. 

In a second you were flat on your back and he was nailing into you at a vicious speed. 

Your fingernails dragged down his back as your orgasm finally crested. The pleasure went to every single part of your being and soon Steve followed. Creaming deep inside of you. 

He collapsed on top of you and you stroked his hair. Deciding that you never wanted to leave this room.

Thank you so much for reading! As always your comments/feedback mean the world to me!


	10. Chapter 10

Fingertips traced down your arm to your hip then spread over your stomach and pulled you as lips kissed your back. You cooed in response, wishing you were always woken up this way. 

You spunto your back and Steve repositioned so he was looking down at you. He was perfect, and he was all yours. 

You parted your legs and he climbed on top of you, leaning down to kiss while he lined up with your entrance. You brought your hands to his cheeks and welcomed his tongue into your mouth and cock into your pussy at the same time. 

He could wake you up as often as he liked as long as it began with this.

~~~   
Sleep started to vanish. You were over-sexed. A smile crossed your face when you realized there was no such thing when it came to you and your man. You rolled over ready to drape your arm across his body and wake him with your touch, but your hand met a cold, empty spot.

You shot up and reached out, but there was nothing. Steve wasn’t there. Your eyes went to the bathroom, but no light was shining from under the door. 

The dark basement did have one light though and it made your heart jump. The exit was wide open, the bulb on the stairs shining through.

You tucked your legs under you and crawled to the end of the bed, your eyes never leaving the door. 

Was this a test? Or were you free to leave? Did Steve want you to leave? Was he done with you? It knotted your stomach. NO! You were over thinking this. He wasn’t kicking you out. 

After last night he trusted you, and he had every right to. You weren’t going to leave his side.

Your stomach continued to knot and you realized how hungry you were. Then a familiar scent hit your nose. Bacon. It was coming from the light.

You stood up from the bed and picked up the white dress that was laying on the floor. Your body was sore from the multiple sessions you had with Steve last night, but your hunger drove you to ignore the aches.

You pulled the dress over your head and walked towards the stairs. It felt wrong leaving and part of you thought maybe you should be a good girl and wait for Steve to come down and get you, but the gnawing in your stomach felt otherwise.

Besides, if he didn’t want you to leave he wouldn’t have left the door open. It was that simple. 

Walking up the stairs alone felt like a foreign act. Breaking the rules. You made it half way and stopped, deciding maybe it was best to go back down. Steve took his rules very seriously.

“Y/N?” He called and the floor creaked. 

You cringed.

“Good you’re awake. I’m almost done cooking.” Steve walked down and held out his hand.

“I’m sorry.” You blurted out the words without thinking. “I should have waited for you to come and get me. When I woke up and you were gone I got scared and then the door was open and I’m really hungry and it smelled so good.” 

“Shhhhh.” Steve took your hand. “I wanted you to come up on your own.”

“Really?” Your eyes started to water at his sweet gesture. “You’re not mad at me?”

“Doll.” Steve guided you up the stairs. “Not in the least. Things are going to change now. We’ll talk over breakfast.”

Your relaxed and your tummy garbled. 

“I knew I should have made you eat, you have to be exhausted.” Steve reached down and scooped you up in his arms, placing a kiss on your forehead as he walked into the kitchen. “Stay right here.” 

He set you down on a chair at the table. Your eyes went to the window, it was bright. It was daytime. The first time you had seen the sun in months.

If Steve hadn’t given you an order to stay you would’ve jumped up from the table and ran to the window, looked at the yellow ball for hours, burning your retinas in the process.

“It’s supposed to be nice.” Steve broke your concentration when he set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of you and sat in the chair next to you. “We can take a walk on the beach if you like?”

Your eyes started to water as you nodded your head. 

“Eat.” Steve picked up your fork and filled it with a piece of egg, holding it in front of your mouth. “We’ll discuss the changes and my expectations going forward and then we take that walk doll.” 

You ate the egg without question and he handed you the fork. No matter what his new rules were you were going to stick to them without question. He was so sweet your heart felt like it was going to burst. Today was going to be a good day, you knew it.

~~~   
“What do you think about this one?” You turned the tablet towards Steve.   
“If you love it, I love it.” He tilted his head, looking at the picture. “Are those birds?”

“You’re right I don’t love it.” You moved the screen back towards you and sighed.

“Doll relax.” Steve put down his book. “This is supposed to be fun for you. If you don’t enjoy it I can just hire a decorator.” 

“It is fun, it’s just.” You bit your lip.

“Remember the rules Y/N. Talk to me. No secrets.” Steve pulled the tablet away and you into his lap. “Open up.”

He started stroking your hair and you leaned against his shoulder.

“I want it perfect, and my whole life everything was hand-me-downs.” You hated feeling sorry for yourself and didn’t want to come off whiny. “What if I chose a set and then the material isn’t right?”

“Then we returned it and you try another.” Steve continued to pet. “Or we go to a mall and buy everything in person.”

“No.” You hated crowds, something that only dawned on you since your time with Steve. “I would get so overwhelmed with the choices I would freeze in the store.”

“This doesn’t sound like you’re having any fun doll.” He flipped the tablet around. “Why don’t you relax, surf the web, play a game?” 

“Meh.” When he gave you your new tablet and phone at first you were excited to visit the websites you used to check daily, but now they were boring. 

You didn’t really care about the news and you had enough of catching up on movies you missed. 

“Really, I am enjoying the decorating thing. I want to make this place beautiful for you.” You did have fun ordering all the paint and were looking forward to it’s arrival. 

“For us.” Steve dipped his finger under your chin.

He warmed your soul and sent a shiver down your back at the same time. You looked up at him and brought your arms around his neck.

“I can think of something that would relax me.” You raised your eyebrows. 

“Oh yeah?” Steve’s eyes danced on your face. “And what would my gal like?”

You paused, still feeling uncomfortable saying it. Steve’s vision narrowed and you knew you had to respond. 

“You.” It was such a simple response but carried so much weight. 

“And how would she like me?” Steve tucked your hair away and leaned down, placing a kiss on your neck. 

Instead of answering you moaned and moved closer to him, tilting your head and inviting him to kiss your neck. 

“Come on doll. You can do better.” Steve’s lips didn’t quite touch you as he breathed heavily and moved his face up to your ear. “Tell me what you want.”

“You.” You licked your lips. “Any way you’ll take me.” 

“Better.” Steve placed a kiss on your neck. “More.” 

Buried inside of me, thrusting into me from behind, your chest against my back as you rub my clit and bite at my neck until I can’t support myself any more and crumble into a pile. 

That was what you were thinking, but it still felt wrong to say out loud. Instead you let out a whimper when the vision played out.

“In the bed.” You gripped his arms. 

“Hmmmm.” Steve bit your ear lobe and dragged his teeth down. “Alright doll.”

His hand moved under your ass and he stood. You wrapped your legs around his waist and arms around his neck and he walked away from the couch. 

Your heart skipped a beat as you crossed by the basement door and he went to the stairs. You were on the top floor now. With him, in your bedroom. Like a normal couple. It was hard to believe, but the reminder sent another wave of heat through your body and you squeezed your legs tight around him, almost unsure this was real. 

“Keep that up and we won’t make it to the bed.” Steve pressed his lips to yours.

You welcomed his kiss and your body started to tingle. You thought about him taking you on the stairs, your knees forced into the hardwood. It sent another shiver and you wished maybe you hadn’t answered with bed.

~~~

Steve stroked her head as she nestled up in the crook of his chest. The place where his arm and torso met was perfect for her. She fit there, she fit here, she fit with him in every way. 

This was exactly what he imagined them becoming. He knew she wasn’t there yet. She struggled to process some of her feelings and thoughts, but he didn’t think she was struggling with the decision to stay with him. Not that it was her choice. 

“You’re not sleeping.” He could tell by her breathing. 

“No.” Her back stiffened.

“What’s wrong? I know you’re tired doll.” 

“Do you…do you really have to leave tomorrow?” There were tears in her voice.

“I haven’t been to work in three weeks.” He tried to keep the smile that was forming on his face from showing in his voice. “Are you going to miss me?”

“Terribly.” She sighed and nestled closer to him. “Tony would’ve called me if there was something major. I just have to check in. It will only be for a few hours.” 

He cherished their time together, but he wasn’t near retirement. She was going to have to realize that work was part of his life. The honeymoon couldn’t last forever. 

“And…I have to go back in the basement?” She tried to sound curious.

The smile from Steve’s face dropped. He thought they were finished with this conversation. 

“I’m sorry. I’ll go.” She squeezed him tighter. “I shouldn’t have brought it up.” 

He relaxed again. She was a quick learner. He didn’t like having to put her back down there either, but she wasn’t ready to roam free. He needed to be one hundred percent certain she wouldn’t run, that this wasn’t an act. 

“It’s alright.” Steve squeezed her back.

She took a deep breath and Steve realized the conversation wasn’t over. 

“It just, makes me think you don’t trust me.” There was a shake to her voice. “I promise, I’m never going to leave you.” 

“I’ve explained this Y/N. This is on me.” Steve turned to his side, sliding her head on to the pillow in the process so they could look at each other.

In the moonlight he could see the fear on her face. He didn’t want any setbacks and was aware this was her trying to open up. He needed to encourage that.

“You’re doing great doll, but I need to know you’re safe, otherwise I won’t get any work done and I’ll have to go back in on Tuesday. This way I can concentrate and get home to you sooner.” He kissed the top of her head. “Now get some sleep. I know you’re tired.” 

“Or you could keep me up…then I could sleep when you’re at work.” She pressed her fingers to his chest. 

They had just finished making love, but Steve only needed a few hours of sleep, maybe three or four a night. Suddenly the idea of wearing her out was very appealing. 

“As my lady wishes.” He rolled her on to her back.

She lifted her head to kiss him, but Steve went to her collarbone and started licking his way down, making sure to stop at her breasts and give them each enough attention to solicit a few whimpers. 

He continued making his way down her body and wondered how slow he could move his tongue on her clit until she started begging. After all, her pleas for pleasure were some of the sweetest sounds in the world. They almost matched how sweet she tasted.

~~~   
Steve carried you to the basement in the morning. You tried to fake sleeping, wishing you were unconscious.

You knew he wanted honesty at all costs, but you were scared if you opened your eyes you were going to claw at him. Scream. Freak out. Break every single rule just to avoid being locked down here again. 

“It won’t be that bad doll.” Steve set you on the bed. “I will be back soon. I promise.”

He placed a kiss on your head. 

“Try and sleep.” He sighed. 

You knew your behavior was unacceptable. He wanted you to acknowledge him and tell him everything was okay. But that would be a lie. So you kept your eyes and mouth shut. 

“We will talk about this when I get home.” His voice was sharp. 

Anger. You nodded. 

“Alright Y/N. Sleep.” 

You hoped that head nod bought you some good grace. When the door clicked shut you let out a sob. 

Back down here again. Was he going to let you out? What if he decided you belonged down here? What if you erased all the positive steps with your behavior this morning? 

He didn’t leave you with your phone or any access to the internet. There was no way to apologize. The cameras. Your eyes popped open. You didn’t know where they were, but he watched you down here in the past. 

You jumped out of bed and ran to turn on the light. 

Most of your stuff had been moved upstairs. You scanned the room, but didn’t see what you needed. Then you darted to the bathroom and flipped it on. 

There was still some makeup. You shuffled through it until you grabbed an eyeliner pencil. Then you went out to the main room and grabbed one of the books still down here. You ripped out the back cover and as big as you could wrote two word.

I’M SORRY.

You set the note in the middle of the room. It gave you a little peace of mind and you relaxed. He would check on you. He would see it and then you wouldn’t be in trouble when he got home. 

The quick change of emotions caused your blood pressure to drop and you sat on the floor. Your eyes took in the space. 

Memories of your time together down here made the corners of your lips rise. You stroked your fingers across the floor remembering the time you took Steve by surprise and rolled over, straddling him and taking the lead. 

You could do this. A yawn escaped and you crawled back up to the bed. He had kept you up all night in the best way possible. Maybe you could get a few hours of sleep. 

Even though he told you the reason you were down here was him, not you, you didn’t buy it. Once you were rested maybe you could think of a way to prove he could trust you in the same way you trusted him. Maybe even that you loved him in the way he loved you.

The thought trailed off as you drifted away, hoping you dreamt of the man and didn’t wake until he returned.   
~~~   
You weren’t so lucky. When you woke up you were alone in the basement. Steve wasn’t back yet. There was still no clock down here and you had no idea how much longer until he returned. 

It didn’t matter though. You were going to figure out a way to prove he didn’t need to keep you locked down here ever again. 

With a determination you went to the closet to take inventory of what was still here. Steve had moved everything upstairs, but you knew there were a few stragglers. 

All of your favorite dresses were gone, but there was a perfect red one left. You didn’t think you’d ever worn it before. It was very summery, even too much for the warm spring you’d been having. 

It was strapless with a tea length skirt that flared out. If you spun in a circle it would dance out behind you. 

Next you went into the bathroom. There were enough beauty products to get the job done. You hoped in the shower, playing the speech you planned on giving over and over in your head. 

You would be strong and say the words. As strong as Steve was. He deserved that and as uncomfortable and scared as you were you would deliver. Prove to him he could trust you. After all, nothing you were about to say was a lie. 

~~~   
Pacing was not helping your nerves, but if you sat still one thought came to your mind: Steve changed his mind. Moving you upstairs was a mistake. 

Things had been wonderful the last several weeks and you didn’t want to move backward. You could spend your life with the man but you could not spend it trapped in a basement.

“Stop it Y/N,” you whispered.

Thinking that way would put you back into your old pattern. You were not a victim, you were not a prisoner. You were safe and loved. Steve loved you. He loved you. Love.

Finally you heard the door jarring and you froze.

“I’m sorry doll, I didn’t think I would be gone that long.” Steve walked in with a clenched brow.

Instinct told you to run to him, but you couldn’t let your plan get derailed. 

His eyes met yours and he stopped walking. His features relaxed and his mouth hung open.

“You look beautiful.” He looked you up and down. “I mean…I’m at a loss for words.” 

His blue eyes flashed and he licked his lips as he dipped his chin. 

Your eyes dropped to his crotch and you saw his black slacks tighten. You bit back a mewl as your pussy dampened. 

“Wait.” You held out your arm and shut your eyes. “The talk.”

“I saw your note doll. That was very sweet of you.” The sound of Steve’s footsteps made it so tempting to fall into his arms. “Why don’t we head upstairs, I brought home dinner.”

“Please stop.” You flexed your arm forward, but took a step back and opened your eyes.

Steve looked confused and his jaw clenched.

“Don’t distract me.” You took a deep breath to calm yourself. “I have somethings to say.” 

“Alright.” Steve stopped and crossed his arms. “I’m listening.” 

You looked at the ceiling and forced yourself to calm down. You had rehearsed all day, but now you were falling apart. You were so much better at showing than telling, and right now you just wanted to show him by touching him, hugging him, kissing him, loving him. But he needed to hear the words. 

Your breath hitched when you realized you were doing it again. Not saying things out loud.

“I’m not good, but I’m trying.” You spoke your thoughts.

“You are good doll. I didn’t mean for you to stay down here this long today.” Steve stepped forward again. 

“No. Listen. Let me talk.” You didn’t like yelling at him. “I’m not even yelling am I?”

“Not at all.” Steve laughed.

You forced yourself to look at him. He grinned at you, the thousand dollar smile. It made your knees weak and you lowered you arm, wanting to fall into the floor. 

“I love you.” You felt like you were about to throw your heart up into a bloody mess on the floor. 

Steve’s smile dropped and he stalked towards you. 

“Wait, touching me and I had a speech and I miss you and when you touch me and I think you and please.” You weren’t making any sense. 

Steve stopped right in front of you and you felt so small. None of this was how you planned it. He reached out and wrapped an arm around your waist pulling you tight against him. 

Before you could speak again you fell against him. He brought his other arm around you and pulled you against his chest. 

Safe. When he held you you were safe. The speech didn’t matter any more. Your eyes closed as you breathed in his scent. He was home. No, he was your home.

“I love you so much.” This time you said it without an ounce of fear. 

Your hands went to his shirt and untucked it from his pants. 

“Do you want to move upstairs?” Steve started to undue his buttons. “To our bedroom?”

“No.” You lifted his hem. “I want to show you how much I love you. Right here. Right now.” 

Steve peeled off his shirt. You ran your hands up his body until you grabbed his chin and pulled him down crashing your lips against each other. 

You heard him kick off his shoes. He bent to pull off his socks and your hands went to his belt. Even though you’d made a huge confession you fingers were steady as you undid his pants. You pushed them down and he stepped out of them, his fully erect cock smacking against your body in the process. 

Your lips stayed together as you backed him over to the bed. 

“Say it again.” He broke the kiss to grab the top of your dress. 

“I love you.” You lifted your arms in the air and he gave the garment a yank. 

It was all you were wearing and you found yourself happy to be as nude as he was. 

“Again.” He wrapped his arm around your waist and lifted you.

“I love you.” It brought a smile to your face. 

He took two large steps towards the bed and tossed you down, falling on top of you. 

“Again.” He pushed his lips to yours.

“I love you.” It was muffled because of the kiss. 

He pressed both of his hand to the mattress on either side of your face and grunted as he pushed back, making himself stand straight again.

“Keep saying it.” It was a command, one you didn’t want to test.

“I love you.” You bent your knees, needing his body between your legs.

“You stop saying it and I’ll stop.” Steve rested his palms on your knees. 

“I love you.” 

You repeated the words as he picked up one of your legs and brought your ankle to his shoulder, placing a heavy kiss on your bone.

“I love you,” you said it again as he lifted your other and did the same.

You felt his cock at your pussy and tried to lift your ass off the bed.

He backed away and you whined.

“Say it.” There was a growl to his voice.

“I love YOU.” You screamed the last word as he drove inside of you.

You were speared with his cock in an instant, making your eyes roll to the back of your head as your nerves came alive.

“Again.” He pressed down hard against your cervix making you squeal.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” 

You spoke quick, hoping Steve would respond, but he only dragged back at a slow pace, not even thrusting inside.

“Louder.” His order made you quiver.

“I LOVE YOU.” You started to wiggle your hips. “PLEASE. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. PLEASE.”

You were on the verge of tears with need. 

Steve slammed back inside of you, making you bounce and cry out with a moan. 

“Remember doll.” He looked down at you, his eyes larger and more intense than you’d ever seen. “You stop saying it and I stop.” 

“I love you. I love you. I love you.”

Your words were met with him pumping inside of you, each stroke sending you closer to the release your body had been craving since the moment he left you this morning. No since the moment he brought you here. No sense the first time you laid eyes on him. 

“I love you. I love YOU. I LOVE YOU.” 

It was impossible to tell if it was the position or your complete acceptance but your orgasm was quick. You arched your back as you fisted the sheets. 

Steve was nowhere near finished though. Every entry from his cock pushed you over the edge again and again. It wasn’t one long orgasm, it was a new one forming before the old one ended. 

You didn’t know you were capable of this. A level of pleasure you never even imagined. 

Your body shook as the orgasms went off like fireworks. Your toes curled and vision swirled. You were on the brink of unconsciousness when Steve grabbed your thighs and thrust one final time. 

His cock pulsed inside of you, sending tiny aftershocks to your overload of euphoria. He dropped your legs and fell down to the bed at the same time he rolled over, pulling you against his chest. 

His chest rose and fell at a rapid rate. Both of you speechless. 

“I love you too.” He said the words in between pants. 

They weren’t words though. They were more. They were everything. He was your everything.


	11. Chapter 11

Five minutes of work and then he could check again. Steve leaned back in his chair and ran his hands down his face. He had the browser window minimized, but all he could do was stare at it. What if she had moved rooms? What if…she tried to leave?

“Ugh.” Steve knew it wasn’t his finest moment but he clicked the mouse and maximized the screen.

His heart jumped in his throat. She was gone. He clicked the button to zoom out to all of the cameras and scanned the screen.

“If you want to slack at work I can recommend a better movie.” Tony’s voice made Steve jump in his chair. “Wow, you are distracted. I can’t remember the last time anyone snuck up on you.”

“It’s the first day I’m leaving her alone out of the basement.” Steve went back to scanning the images.

“There.” Tony leaned over and tapped the screen, zooming in on her. “See? Y/N’s fine.”

“She doesn’t like it when I watch her like this.” Steve watched as she curled up on the couch with a book.

“I told you, my system is flawless. You will always know where she is.” Tony bit into an apple with a crunch over Steve’s shoulder. “Now we don’t exactly have desk jobs. Any leads on that threat?”

“I don’t think it’s credible.” Steve made the camera image of you larger. “I used to love being here, but now I just want to be with her.”

“Retire.” Tony leaned back. “Or go down to a consulting position. I know you don’t need the money.”

Steve had been thinking about that exact idea lately. Then they could spend all their time together, and soon they would be ready to start a family and he didn’t want to miss a second of time with their children if he could help it. 

“The old man is growing up.” Tony slapped Steve on the back. “I’m glad this whole experiment worked out for you.”

A smile spread across Steve’s face. He nodded, knowing Tony’s ego didn’t need a full-on thank you. But Steve had his girl now and that wouldn’t have been possible without Tony’s assistance. Steve was catching on to technology, but Tony helped with the door and cameras amongst other things. 

Steve’s smile faltered when she stood up from the couch. He recognized body cues and she went from relaxed to almost running. 

“You should put it on motion setting then the view would auto-switch. Go to camera four.” Tony tapped the screen sending it into touch mode and made the change.

Steve’s knuckles went white as he watched her sprint to the hall and towards the front door. He knew leaving her alone was a mistake. She wasn’t ready. He stood up from his desk ready to rush home, equal parts scared, angry, and disappointed.

Her hand grabbed the handle and Steve started to turn. 

“Woah, calm down.” Tony set his hand on Steve’s shoulder. 

“I told her not to leave.” Steve ignored Tony and started towards the door. “Now we’re going to end up back at square one.” 

“WAIT.” Tony was one of the few people who could give that command and Steve would listen. “Look.” 

Steve glanced over his shoulder to see you curled up on the porch screen. His adrenaline started to fade, but then his jaw clenched. 

“I was clear. She wasn’t supposed to leave the house.” Steve walked back over. “What if she’s testing the limits? Seeing how far she can get without me noticing?” 

“Of course she’s testing the limits.” Tony took another bite of his apple. “Wouldn’t you?” 

“She should have asked me first.” Steve knew he should have left her in the basement. “She’s not ready.”

“I thought she dropped the L word?” Tony dipped his chin. “Check your phone.”

Steve pulled the thing from the pocket of his jeans. There it was on the home screen. 

Would you mind if I sat on the porch?

It’s such a nice day. I’ll be good. I promise.

Please? The house is lonely without you.

You told me this is my home too, does that mean I can go outside? I won’t leave the porch I promise.

I am going to sit outside. Please don’t be mad at me.

I love you.

The text messages started two hours ago. Steve felt heavy with guilt. 

“I was so busy watching her I didn’t even think about her messaging me.” Steve shook his head as he sat back down. “I saw her on her phone too, but I had mine on silent. I assumed she was checking e-mail or something.”

“Okay man. If you’re giving her access to e-mail/internet then this whole freaking out watching her behavior is your problem, not hers.” Tony folded his arms. 

He tried to look disappointed, but the apple slipped from his fingers and hit the carpet with a thud. 

“I never said it was on her.” Steve watched as she flipped the pages of her book.

“Retiring or not, there’s no way you can be with her every second of every day. It’s not healthy.” Tony picked up his fruit and continued to eat.

“You’re the definition of healthy?” Steve pointed to the fruit.

“You should take advice from the man who didn’t judge you for this entire situation.” Tony swirled his finger. “All I’m saying is, you’re never going to trust her unless you give her a choice. What’s that cliché?”

“If you love someone let them go.” Steve knew exactly where Tony was going, the thought had crossed his mind.

“Well that works too, but I was thinking ‘all is fair in love and war’.” Tony took another crunch from his apple. “Either way, do something because you being here physically with your head with her isn’t doing much good for the team.”

Steve sighed. He knew Tony was right, he had some choices to make and maybe it was time Y/N made one too.

~~~

Was it a test? Was he not responding because he was mad at you? Were you annoying him at work?

Or was it worse? Did something happen to him? For all you knew he was on a mission, battling bad guys, saving the world. As the hours ticked by the thoughts got worse. What if he was injured? You felt a panic attack come on.

You knew there were cameras all over the house. Maybe he was watching you. If he was and had a problem with you going outside, he would rush home, right? 

That was enough. You ran towards the front door; sure you were going to lose your nerve if you paused to think about it. 

As soon as you got to the swing your heart clenched. He said not to leave, would he be angry? Did you break a rule? You flipped through the pages of your book and then heard the ding.

Don’t go further than the porch. I’ll be home in two hours. We’re going out.

You dropped your head back and closed your eyes. He was safe. As soon as that settled in you picked your head back up. Out? A smile spread across your face. It had been so long. Was he going to take you to a movie? Maybe dinner? 

He had promised to take you to Coney Island. The weather was nice, maybe it was time to ride some rides. 

You tried not to get too excited because it didn’t matter where he was taking you as long as the two of you would be together.

The book and the porch were no longer interesting. You stood up and went back into the house, determined to make yourself look perfect for your date. You were going to take as long as possible to get ready because right now two hours sounded like an eternity. 

~~~

The blue dress you chose would always have a special place in your heart. You ran your hands down the pleats and remembered the first time Steve dressed you. It must have been his favorite.

That scared girl seemed like a stranger. You remembered the night he took you and your virginity, but it wasn’t you shaking on the bed. It was like you were standing in the room watching the scene play out instead of being there. 

Still, the vision made your lips part as you let out a stifled whimper. The phantom orgasm sending shivers down your sides as a tingle formed between your legs. 

You pushed your thighs together and hoped if he brought you to Coney Island he would give you some panties. 

Then the image of Steve’s hand creeping up your thigh as a rollercoaster went to the top caused another wave of excitement. You were definitely a different girl. 

The break of the door opening sounded and you rounded the corner. Steve walked inside and you almost melted at the sight. You stood in the hall as he came to you, wrapping his arms around your waist, while you placed yours around his neck, giving you the touch you craved. 

“I missed you doll.” He kissed the top of your head.

You squeezed and shut your eyes as tears started to form. It was hell being away from him.

“I love it when you get all ready for me like this.” He pulled back and you looked up. “Of course tonight it’s not just for me, is it?”

“It’s only for you.” A tremble worked its way over you. “Were you mad at me today?”

“No.” Steve brushed his hand over your hair. “You did very well. I need to get better at checking my phone.” 

Maybe you shouldn’t have sent him so many messages. His work was so demanding and you knew in the back of your heart he wouldn’t have cared if you went on the porch. You shouldn’t bother him so much.

“Well, you look ready to go.” Steve dropped his arms from your waist. “Shall we?”

Your features tightened. You expected some private attention before you left. Your arousal went unanswered and you clenched your thighs.

“I recognize that look.” His blue eyes flashed as he dipped his chin and took your hand. “If we end up in bed we won’t end up leaving.”

“It doesn’t have to be the bed.” You blurted out as you pressed your hand to his chest.

“Very clever Y/N.” Steve placed another kiss on the top of your head. “But you know what I mean.” 

You let out a sigh, not trying to hide your disappointment.

“Are you trying to break me down?” Steve tilted your chin up. “Because if you keep pouting like this I’m going to give in and cancel all our plans. Would you rather stay home?”

“I’m sorry.” You dropped your head and squeezed his hand. “I won’t pout.” 

“Good girl.” Steve turned and led you out the door.

He spun around on the porch and locked the house. You had been on a few walks over the last couple weeks but hadn’t gone anywhere really. Steve offered to take to you a few stores, but it was so easy to have stuff delivered. For some reason your anxiety flared, maybe leaving wasn’t such a good idea. 

“Are you alright doll?” Steve appeared next to you, a look of concern on his face.

You opened your mouth to tell him you wanted to stay home, but stopped. He wanted to go out and you couldn’t be a hermit forever. Besides, you would be with him all night. Safe.

“Yeah.” You placed your hand back in his. “Curious where we’re going.”

“It’s not far.” Steve walked off the porch first.

For some reason, your feet felt heavy, but you picked them up and walked in your flats right behind your man. He led you down the pathway that went around the house. Normally you went toward the beach and realized you didn’t really know what the back of the house looked like. 

There was a concrete path that led through a backyard with a shed and a garage that faced out towards a back alleyway. Steve fiddled with the keys.

You tried to remember the last time you were in a car. It was probably the night Steve acquired you, but of course, you were unconscious. You brought your hand to your neck where he had poked you with a syringe and drugged you. Different girl. 

He went to the garage and lifted the door. The space was immaculate with half of it turned into a workbench. In the center was a mid-size black SUV.

“You look surprised.” Steve led you over to the passenger’s side and opened the door.

“I pictured you a classic car guy.” He lifted you into the seat. 

“I’m not really a car guy at all.” Steve leaned over and buckled your belt. “This one had a high safety rating. The classic ones are death traps.”

“It smells brand new.” You almost forgot what the new car scent was.

“It is.” Steve winked before shutting the door. 

He walked around and jumped in the driver’s seat. 

“I got it a few months ago when I decided I would be driving something very valuable.” He turned over the engine. 

You looked out the window and tried to downplay how giddy his comment had made you. This was all for you.

He backed out the driveway and you were off. The sun was starting to set and you wished you grabbed a sweater. It didn’t take long until the houses disappeared and storefronts popped up. The old you would’ve been obsessing over each turn, trying to figure out where you were, but now you didn’t give that sort of thing a second thought. 

You didn’t need to worry about that sort of thing. Steve would take care of you. The thought made you glance at your man. There was no smile on his face as he drove with a tense posture. 

“Are you alright?” You shifted in your seat to look at him. “You seem nervous.” 

“I’m fine.” Steve’s body language was a different story. It looked like he was squeezing the steering wheel so hard he might break the thing. 

“I’m not going to run away or cause a scene. You don’t have to worry about that.” You reached out and put your hand on his fingers. 

“I know doll.” Steve didn’t relax.

“In fact, I don’t want you to worry about anything.” You tried to study his reaction. “I love you. I’m so grateful for everything you’ve done for me.” 

“Well, it’s my job to worry about you.” The car slowed down. 

You looked around as Steve came to a high metal fence. He rolled down the window and then tapped in a security code. The gate opened to show lines of brick storage units. 

“Where are we?” This wasn’t the date night you were imagining. 

Steve didn’t respond as he drove down the line of orange doors. He slowed again toward the back. 

“I have something to show you.” He stopped the car.

You looked at him and swore he was starting to sweat. He put the car in park and turned off the engine. He didn’t unbuckle his belt as he put his hands on the wheel. Whatever he was doing it was upsetting him. 

“Hey, we can go.” You put your hand on his leg. “You don’t have to show me anything.” 

Though your curiosity was spiked. The man had lived such an interesting, long life. You wondered what was in the storage unit. Maybe something from his childhood? Or something from the war? 

“No.” Steve unbuckled his seatbelt. “Come on doll. It’s important.” 

He reached over and undid yours before she opened the door and stepped out. You went to the handle on your side, but Steve was there in an instant. He picked you up from the seat and set you on your feet.

“Just…remember I love you.” Steve ducked his head down and pressed his lips to yours. 

It took you by surprise, but you placed your hands on his cheeks and opened your mouth. He grabbed your hips and pulled you closer as his tongue swirled with yours. The need between your legs started to grow again. How was it possible for one person to want another person this bad? 

“Mmmmm.” You let out a moan and Steve pulled away. 

You didn’t care what was in the storage unit. There was nothing from his past that could chase you away. You were his. Forever. 

He went to the side of the garage style door and put in a key. It was dusk now and the sky was darkening by the second. Steve went to the center and opened the unit. 

Nothing looked out of the ordinary. It looked mainly like furniture. There was a mattress on its side, a dresser, a television, and a couch. 

The couch looked familiar. You took a step forward and realized it all looked familiar. A lump started to form in your throat. You didn’t know if it was a sob trying to break free or your voice getting caught. 

You didn’t let either come out as you stepped inside the unit. Steve didn’t touch you as you passed him, staying a few feet behind you. 

“Why are you showing me this?” The back had several bins stacked on top of each other.

“It’s time for you to decide Y/N.” Steve shuffled behind you. 

“Decide?” You ran your fingertips over your old dresser and wondered if your clothes were inside or in the bins in the back.

“If you want to leave, I’ll set you up with a new apartment and support you financially until you get settled.” There was a shake to Steve’s voice. “If you want to stay, it will be more of the same. I still expect you to follow my rules. I’ll take care of you. Keep you….”

“Stop.” The tears in your eyes started to fall down your cheeks. “Just stop.” 

You knew you shouldn’t talk to him that way, but your brain was firing off in all directions and you couldn’t concentrate on anything. The man might as well have been speaking gibberish. A decision? A choice? 

You glanced around the storage unit, looking at all of your old possessions. The television you used to binge watch, the crummy kitchen table where you ate you take out and doubled as a desk, the couch you used to fall asleep on more often than the mattress whose springs poked you in the back.

“Please Y/N.” Steve’s voice startled you. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

It was like everything was moving in slow motion as you spun to face him. He bit his lip and stuck his hands in his back pockets as he glanced at the ground before meeting your eyes. 

He took a step forward and you knew he wanted to hug you, but you took a step back and lifted your hand. Right now you didn’t want comfort from him. 

“I am thinking you look so sad.” Steve held both of his hands in the air. “And I want to hold you until you’re smiling again.”

“You said you would never let me go.” Your voice cracked. “So either this is a test, and if I chose to leave you are going to take me back home and start over again, back to the basement, or it means that your feelings for me have changed and you’re no longer willing to burn the world down for me.”

Steve lowered his hands and flexed his jaw.

“Either way it hurts.” You took a step towards him. “But it doesn’t matter because I am not giving you a choice.”

You brought your hand up and cupped his face before looking him square in the eyes. 

“I crave you. Your touch. Your control. Your guidance. Your praise. All of it.” Your eyes went to his lips. “So I won’t make a decision, because there’s never been a choice, for either of us.”

In the same movement, Steve crashed his lips against yours and brought his hands under your ass, lifting you into the air and storage unit. You wrapped your legs around him and wiggled in his embrace, trying to rub your body against his as your kiss deepened. 

Steve fell forward and your back hit the couch. Both of your hands dropped to his waist as you undid his jeans. You continued to kiss and realized he had better positioning to free his cock so you bunched the skirt of your dress up and spread your legs. 

He owned you and that was how you wanted it. There was no sense in fighting that fact. Missing him all day had left your soaking and there was no need to ease inside.

Even with the lubrication, he filled you with such force that you broke the kiss and winced. Steve didn’t stop as he brought his hips back and slammed into you with power making you moan and cry at the same time. 

The door to the unit was still wide open and any patron could drive by so you knew you had to be quiet.

“All mine Y/N.” Steve moved back and slammed inside of you again. “Every bit of you is mine.” 

There was such force behind his movement and his words that you moaned. He quickened his pace, not pulling out as far but still pumping into you so hard your body bounced on the couch. You were about to start screaming from pleasure if you didn’t find something to do with your mouth. 

His neck was right in front of you and you grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down closer to you as your mouth attached to it. You sucked in hard and pressed your tongue against his skin as he kept stuffing you with his cock. 

You brought your arms around his back and held him closer, lifting your body as best you could while you were caged underneath him, still sucking his skin hard into your mouth. The closeness made him press against your clit with every thrust. 

Each time he hit your bundle of nerves you squealed, making it harder to keep your lips on his neck. 

Steve put more weight on you and started rocking his hips, keeping more pressure on your clit while he filled you. It was too much and you dropped your head back to the couch and let out a moan. 

“That’s right Y/N.” Steve started going even faster and you couldn’t stay quiet. You panted and moaned underneath him. “You’re so good. You take me so well.” 

The praise made your toes curl and the coil in your stomach tighten. 

“Perfect. My perfect Y/N.” Steve’s face was right above yours. “Cum for me doll, like the good girl you are.” 

“Ahhh!” You didn’t hold back as the spring burst forward.

It was hard to tell if it was black spots or just darkness but your orgasm ripped through you with a roar. Steve gave two more quick thrusts until he followed you over the cliff, his cock unloading inside of you. 

You dropped your arms until they were at the sides of your head while Steve pressed his face into the couch. Your fingers trailed the fabric. You never thought this couch would see any action. 

“We should get out of here.” Steve’s cock slid out making you whimper. 

He tucked himself back into his pants and offered you a hand. You stood up and felt your juices trail down your leg. You wished you were at home, then the two of you could have undressed all the way. 

He brought your hand to his lips and then pulled you close, throwing an arm around your shoulder. 

“Steve?” You leaned against him.

“Yeah doll?” He walked you to the car and opened the passenger’s side door before lifting you inside and buckling you in.

“Never bring me back here again.” You pressed your lips.

Steve looked up at you with wide eyes. There was hidden meaning in your words that was not lost on him. He gave you a single nod in understanding. 

He stood up and placed a peck on your lips before he shut the door and closed up the storage unit. When he climbed in the car the light from the door gave you enough time to see your work. 

Steve turned over the engine and drove away while a smile spread across your face. He owned you, but you owned him as well. And right now there was a mark of your ownership in a big purple hickey on his neck.

~~~

It was hard to keep his eyes on the road. He wanted to keep glancing at her, especially when she was smiley like this. 

Steve reached out and took her hand, feeling guilty he didn’t have both of his on the wheel. If they got in a car accident and she was hurt he would never forgive himself. 

“I didn’t think we were in the car this long on the way out. Are we going home?” She glanced around the neighborhood. 

“Not yet.” Steve gave a smile. “I thought it was time to introduce you to some people.”

Her eyes went wide and she dropped Steve’s hand and flipped open the mirror. 

“No…can we go home?” She looked perfect. “At least let me change? I mean…I smell like…and there’s stuff on my leg.”

“You smell like me.” Steve wanted her to have the reminder. “And that’s my stuff on your leg.”

Steve spotted the pizza parlor and found a parking spot right out front. 

“I’m not ready for this.” She started to shake her hands out. “Please, can we reschedule?”

“You are ready.” Steve leaned over and unbuckled her seatbelt. “They’re going to love you. Just be yourself.” 

He got out of the car and grinned. Tonight had gone perfect. Y/N was clever and saw right through his ruse, but she was confident enough to call him on it. Of course, he was never going to let her go. 

“Please.” She looked at the ground when he brought her out of the car. “Another night?”

“Don’t overthink it.” Steve wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her inside. “It’s just a small group.”

He walked inside and held her tight. Bruce spotted them first and Steve led her over to the back.

“So this is the famous Y/N?” Tony asked. “I understand why you’ve been keeping her to yourself.” 

“Ignore them.” Nat held out her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“Hello.” Y/N shook hands.

Steve sat down and put her chair extra close to his. Tony started talking and he noticed Y/N start to relax. He knew she was ready. 

“Is that a hickey?” Bruce got Steve’s attention.

“What?” Steve touched his neck.

“Way to go Y/N.” Nat held up her hand and Y/N gave her a high five.

His girl turned to look at him and she gave a sheepish smile. 

“Oh, we’re going to talk about this when we get home.” Steve winked as he placed a light kiss on her neck. 

Nat started up a conversation with Y/N and Steve leaned back in his chair. He moved his hand to the back of her neck and rubbed his thumb in a small circle. 

She was his perfect distraction. So shy, too smart for her own good, beautiful, and she had developed so wonderfully under him. 

Steve continued to rub the tiny circle and his smile grew. If she wanted to mark him with a hickey on his neck it was fine, he pushed a little harder and then felt it. 

There was no way she was ever going to leave him or get away. He made sure of that on their first night when she was still unconscious, in fact, it was the first thing he had done in her apartment after knocking her out. 

His thumb moved again over the tiny microchip in her neck. Maybe one day he would tell her about it, but he didn’t think so. He didn’t want to risk having her try and rip it out. Besides, she was being so good right now, but what if that changed?

Steve had to be prepared for anything and one thing was sure. He was never going to let her go. NEVER.

 

THE DISTRACTION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I've enjoyed all of your comments so much and it's amazing to hear from readers! If you liked this one, I'm finished up Who Am I, and then I plan on starting a longer story involving Bucky in the same universe as the Distraction. Hoping to start it sometime this month. Thank you again!


End file.
